Fear Of Storms
by ShiandSaisei
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have, never will. Naruto starts at a new school and strikes up an unlikely relationship with Sasuke Uchiha but will he be able to save Naruto from his fear of storms? Summary is crap, but it's all I've got
1. Chapter 1

"SHIT!" The loud cry broke the tranquillity of the surrounding area as a small blonde boy tumbled out of bed realising that he had overslept.

"Stupid alarm!" the boy cried while inspecting the orange alarm clock shaped like a bowl of ramen that had failed to wake him up. "Why did you have to stop working, today of all days?!" Throwing the useless alarm on the floor, the blonde raced around his room in a yellow blur, discarding his pyjamas and replacing them for a pair of skinny black jeans, a black t-shirt and a fitted orange hoodie. After running his fingers through his golden locks and donning a pair of black converses, the boy ran out of his flat, almost knocking an elderly woman off her feet.

"Gomen Monoke-baachan!" The blonde stuttered before once again taking off at full speed.

"NARUTO!!" The elderly woman shouted "What is making you run about like a man possessed?"

"I'M LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" Naruto yelled in the general direction of his neighbour before disappearing around a corner.

The elderly woman chuckled and entered her own flat next door to the one Naruto had fled from and wondered what his first day at his new school would be like and hoped he would enjoy it there better than at his other school. Sighing, she poured herself a glass of sake and wished the blonde boy luck before downing the drink in one. (A/N Monoke has a saying: "Sake tastes better when drunk in the morning, because that is when you can get really tanked")

…………………………………………Meanwhile……………………………………

Out of breath, Naruto finally stopped running as he reached the gates of Konoha High. Kneeling over and leaning his weight on his knees, Naruto panted as he tried to regain his breath. Once he had recovered, Naruto fixed a bright smile upon his face that would light up the darkest of nights and sauntered into the building in the general direction of the main office. Despite his desperate attempt at getting to school on time, Naruto realised that he was still quite late. Although he faltered slightly when he thought he would have to enter a lesson late and have everyone stare at him, he continued with renewed energy when he thought that this school was his new chance and couldn't be worse than his previous school.

After getting lost in the schools many hallways a couple of times, Naruto eventually found himself at the desk of the main office. Staring at a computer screen while savagely devouring a pile of sweet dumplings, a woman grunted, acknowledging Naruto's presence with a single finger in the 'just a minute' pose aimed in his direction. Although this irritated Naruto to no end, he bit his lip and held in any insulting remarks. It wouldn't do to get into trouble on his very first day. The woman brushed the sticky crumbs off of her fingers, tapped for a while on her keyboard before standing and walking to Naruto, hand outstretched. "Welcome to Konoha High. My name is Anko, is there anything I can help you with?" Although surprised by her sudden change in character, Naruto barely hesitated in taking Anko's hand into his own and giving a warm handshake. "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here and need to pick up my schedule."

"Ah, yes, I was told we had a new student arriving today. I'll just go get your schedule, hold on one moment." Anko disappeared behind a large filing cabinet before reappearing with a sheet of paper in hand. "As first period is coming to an end, I suggest you just make your way to your second lesson" Anko said to Naruto before sitting back behind her desk and continued in the combined tasks of staring at her computer screen and eating sweet dumplings. Relieved that he wouldn't have to enter a class that had already started, Naruto looked down at his schedule to see which classes he had today.

PERIOD ONE: English, Jiraiya, Rm. 78

PERIOD TWO: Math, Itachi, Rm. 34

BREAK

PERIOD THREE: History, Iruka, Rm. 21

PERIOD FOUR: Science, Orochimaru, Rm. 43

LUNCH

PERIOD FIVE: Health, Tsunade, Rm. 69

PERIOD SIX: Art, Diedara, Rm. 74

PERIOD SEVEN: Gym, Gai, Sports Hall

Naruto pouted when he realised that he had missed English but brightened up when he saw that he had art to look forward to, by far his favourite subject. After asking in what direction room 34 was from Anko and receiving a swift reply, the blonde wandered down the hallway. However, he once again became hopelessly lost in the labyrinth of corridors. After a few minutes, a bell rung. Naruto assumed that this signalled the end of first period and was proved right when a crowd of people suddenly appeared in the once vacant hallway. Realising that he won't be able to find his next lesson without help, Naruto strode towards the first person he saw. He had long brown hair that reached his hips and pale violet eyes that gave the appearance of having no pupils.

Neji Hyuuga looked down at the small blonde boy in front of him and found himself drowning in the endless ocean of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Snapping out of his trance, he concentrated on listening to what this boy was saying to him.

"Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm new here so I was wondering if you could show me where room 34 is?" Neji, pushing back perverted thoughts that kept creeping into his head when he gazed upon the blonde boy in front of him, maintained a calm exterior as he spoke to Naruto.

"So you have maths with Itachi next?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically in agreement, causing strands of his golden locks to sweep across his face covering his azure eyes for a second before Naruto's soft pink lips puckered up and blew them out of his eyes. Hiding the small dribble of blood that had escaped from his nose, Neji smiled at the blonde before saying, "I have Itachi next as well. I'll take you to the class if you like" Breaking out into the largest smile Neji had ever seen, Naruto hugged the unsuspecting brunette. "Thank you Neji-kun" the blonde yelled.

"Don't mention it" replied the flustered brunette. "So, shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

"_Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm new here so I was wondering if you could show me where room 34 is?" Neji, pushing back perverted thoughts that kept creeping into his head when he gazed upon the blonde boy in front of him, maintained a calm exterior as he spoke to Naruto._

"So you have maths with Itachi next?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically in agreement, causing strands of his golden locks to sweep across his face covering his azure eyes for a second before Naruto's soft pink lips puckered up and blew them out of his eyes. Hiding the small dribble of blood that had escaped from his nose, Neji smiled at the blonde before saying, "I have Itachi next as well. I'll take you to the class if you like" Breaking out into the largest smile Neji had ever seen, Naruto hugged the unsuspecting brunette. "Thank you Neji-kun" the blonde yelled.

"Don't mention it" replied the flustered brunette. "So, shall we go?"

Chapter 2

Neji and Naruto didn't have to walk for very long before coming across room 34. Neji was rather disappointed that they had reached their destination so soon and cursed himself for not taking the long way round. Sighing he pushed open the door and walked into the classroom, Naruto following in his wake.

"Nice of you to join us, Neji, I suppose you have a reason for being late?" A silky voice questioned from the front of the class. Neji bristled in annoyance; he was only two minutes late, what was this man's problem?

"I was just showing our new student the way here" Neji replied in annoyance, irritated further when he saw his teachers eyes light up. "New student, eh?" Itachi said. Moving his attention onto the blonde standing behind Neji Itachi called up to him, "Why don't you come down and introduce yourself to everyone?"

After a moments hesitation, Naruto bounded down the stairs and skidded to a stop beside his teacher. "Umm, hi…my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I've just moved here from West Konoha Prep." At this Naruto faltered, at a loss of what to say so instead looked around the class for a spare seat, oblivious to the countless lust filled eyes that were drawn to him. Spotting a seat at the back, Naruto skipped towards it before dumping his bag on the desk and collapsing in the chair, still unaware of the countless gazes upon him.

Looking around at the boys he had sat next to he caught the gaze of a boy sitting in front of him. He had short brown messy hair and two red triangular tattoos on his cheeks. He gave the blonde a wide smile and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Welcome to Konoha High!" Returning the smile, Naruto leaned across and grasped Kiba's hand and gave a friendly handshake. Momentarily dazed by the warmth emitted from the blonde boy's smile, Kiba allowed himself to indulge in one swift fantasy (A/N I won't go into details but it involved bondage :P) before moving his hand to point at the boys sitting around them. "This is Shikamaru, Shino and I'm guessing you've already met Neji?" A bored looking boy looked up and nodded in Naruto's general direction when he was first introduced. A boy in a large coat and glasses who had been identified as Shino just murmured his hello before facing the front. "Obviously doesn't want to get in trouble with the teacher" Naruto thought before turning back to Kiba. "Yeah, Neji helped me find my way here. I'd still be lost if it wasn't for his help". With this remark, Naruto turned towards Neji and gave him one of his trademark smiles making Neji blush while murmuring "It was nothing". Laughing loudly at Neji's obvious blush, Kiba had attracted the attention of their maths teacher. "Kiba Inuzuka, detention".

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled in disgust. "What for?"

"For interrupting my lesson, now do you want to make your punishment longer or are you prepared to work?" Itachi threatened. Sliding down into his chair, Kiba grunted at his sensei and got to work on the problems that Itachi had written on the board while the introductions to Naruto had been made. Realising that his teacher probably had a rather short fuse, Naruto also got to work on the maths problems albeit reluctantly, he never did like maths.

……………………………………….Meanwhile……………………………………

Two boys sitting in the back of Itachi's class looked on with interest as the new blonde arrival took his seat and started talking animatedly with Kiba. They both looked very similar due to the fact that they were cousins. They both had raven black hair, extremely pale skin and shining onyx eyes. One had a cropped hairstyle and wore rather revealing clothes while the other had styled his raven locks into spikes at the back and wore more modest clothing than his cousin. They were Sai and Sasuke Uchiha (A/N If you don't know which one is which, I doubt you're a Naruto fan). Sai licked his lips and gazed lustfully at the blonde feeling the urge to ravish him slowly fill his entire body. Gazing at his cousin's reaction, Sasuke was all too aware at was going through his head and oddly felt angry at him. Sasuke had never bothered about who his cousin lusted after before but for some reason, when he looked at the blonde he wanted to take him away and keep him for himself, sharing him with no one.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that one" Sai mumbled under his breath to which Sasuke growled menacingly. "Oh, so you like him too huh?" Sai jeered. "Well then, I guess its every man for himself, and looking around it seems that we're not the only ones interested" Looking around the class, Sasuke noticed several lust filled eyes gazing at the blonde. Bristling with frustration, Sasuke forced himself to look away and concentrate on his work. Chuckling slightly, Sai also returned to his work before thinking how fun this little 'competition' was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…

Sai licked his lips and gazed lustfully at the blonde feeling the urge to ravish him slowly fill his entire body. Gazing at his cousin's reaction, Sasuke was all too aware at was going through his head and oddly felt angry at him. Sasuke had never bothered about who his cousin lusted after before but for some reason, when he looked at the blonde he wanted to take him away and keep him for himself, sharing him with no one.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that one" Sai mumbled under his breath to which Sasuke growled menacingly. "Oh, so you like him too huh?" Sai jeered. "Well then, I guess its every man for himself, and looking around it seems that we're not the only ones interested" Looking around the class, Sasuke noticed several lust filled eyes gazing at the blonde. Bristling with frustration, Sasuke forced himself to look away and concentrate on his work. Chuckling slightly, Sai also returned to his work before thinking how fun this little 'competition' was going to be.

Chapter Three

Everyone in the class jumped as the bell rang out, signalling the end of the lesson. Their teacher, Itachi, who had been sitting behind his desk for the majority of the lesson marking papers, glanced up at his class upon hearing the bell and gave an impatient wave of his hand, signalling that they could leave.

Naruto jumped up, eager to leave the class. He really didn't enjoy maths. "Hey Naruto" Kiba called up to the excited blonde, "Wanna hang out with us at break?" pointing at Shika, Shino and Neji. Naruto broke into another smile before nodding enthusiastically.

"We usually hang out on the roof" Neji remarked. "OK, lead the way Neji-kun" Naruto said in a rather sing-song kind of voice holding an arm out as if to say 'after you'. Neji tried to hide the blush that began to creep across his cheeks but if Kiba's sniggers were anything to go on, he was failing miserably. Turning his back on the group of boys, Neji started making is way out of the class. "How troublesome" Shikamaru murmured before following the brunette, accompanied by Shino. Barely holding in his laughter, Kiba joined the trio of boys and motioned for the confused blonde to join them.

"I don't know why we always hang out on the roof, it takes so much effort getting up here" a disgruntled Shika grumbled in the corner. "Oh shut up, misery guts" A blonde girl wearing a short purple skirt and a lighter purple shirt, who Naruto just learnt was called Temari and was Shika's girlfriend, said while playfully punching the bored looking teen on the shoulder. Naruto smiled at this playful interaction between the pair and looked around at the group of people they had joined on the roof. Neji was talking about a wrestling match that had been on the previous day with a brown-haired girl who Naruto learned was called Tenten and a skinny boy with a black bowl shaped hair cut and huge bushy eyebrows. Naruto remembered that this boy was called Lee and for some reason was always going on about the power of youth. Never finding the appeal for wrestling, Naruto listened instead to Kiba's retelling of a disastrous dog walk his sister forced him to go on. Although he was directing this story to everyone, only Naruto and a purple haired girl named Hinata appeared to be listening. A rather larger boy, called Choji, with two red spirals tattooed on his cheeks was pretending to listen but everyone could tell that he was far more interested in the bag of chips he had in front of him. The last addition to their group, known as Gaara, had blood red hair that slightly covered a kanji symbol tattooed on his forehead. His jade eyes were surrounded by a thick layer of eyeliner, the blackness of which contrasted beautifully with his porcelain white skin. Instead of joining in with the meaningless topics of conversation, Gaara instead was immersed in a slim novel.

"And there was dog crap everywhere!" and with that Kiba's epic retelling of his battle with the disobedient Dalmatian had ended. In an attempt to fill the silence that ensued, Tenten looked over to Naruto and asked "So, how do you like Konoha High?"

"I really like it. Everyone's much nicer here than at my old school!" Naruto replied.

"Then you obviously haven't met them yet" Shikamaru replied while lying on his back and looking at the clouds.

"Them? Them who?" Naruto questioned. "Come over here Naruto" Kiba called whilst standing at the edge of the roof. With just a moment's hesitation, Naruto got up and walked over to Kiba. "See them over there?" Kiba said pointing to a group of four boys and two girls who were lounging about under a tree. Naruto nodded. "Ok, I suggest you keep clear of them. They're bad news."

"What's wrong with them?" Naruto asked once he and Kiba had rejoined the group. "They're part of the clichéd popular crowd" Neji answered, "and each of them brings a particular talent that enables them to torture their unsuspecting victims. You see that tall boy in the back. Well his name his Zabuza and is often referred to as the 'muscle' of the group. If you upset any member of the group, it's likely that they would send Zabuza to beat you up. The slim boy next to him who likes to wear next to nothing is Sai. He's a total player and doesn't really care if what he fucks is male or female or even if they want it or not. You should be wary around him, he doesn't really take no for an answer. Then we come to his cousin, Sasuke. He keeps himself to himself, doesn't really talk much to anyone, hence why he's often referred to as the Ice Prince. However, he has a large following in the form of fangirls. The two girls you see down there are called Sakura and Ino, and they're the worst of the lot."

"So what about the boy in glasses?" Naruto asked. "He's new, came a few weeks ago. We don't really know that much about him except his name is Kabuto but if he hangs out with that group, you know he can't be good." Lee replied. Naruto looked physically shaken; he didn't want to have to deal with bullies at this school as well. Looking up from his book and seeing the blonde's reaction to this new information, Gaara got up and walked over to the blonde. Putting a hand on his shoulder he said, "If any of them try to hurt you, tell us and we'll sort it."

"Awww, how sweet my little brother finally cares about someone!" Temari cooed in the background. "Shut it Temari" Gaara hissed. "You're brother and sister? You sure don't look it" Naruto remarked. "Unfortunately, yes Temari is my sister" Gaara answered.

"HEY! What do you mean by unfortunately?"

"You know what the hell I mean!"

Naruto laughed as a bickering match ensued between the two siblings which was cut short by the bell signalling the end of break. "So Naruto, what you got next?" Kiba asked. "Umm, History with Iruka." Kiba's face lit up. "Me and Gaara have got History next as well. We'll take you there." The blonde gave Kiba another dazzling smile, "Ok, after you."

Once they had settled in their seats, Iruka began his lesson. It was at that moment that Naruto decided he would never be a historian unless he wanted to die of boredom. Unable to concentrate, the blonde slept throughout Iruka's lesson.

Kiba looked over at the dozing blonde and smiled. He looked so cute and peaceful when he slept. However, Kiba was beginning to notice any sexual feelings he had towards the blonde were starting to fade. To begin with, and he would be the first to admit it, he saw the blonde in a lust filled gaze. I mean, who could blame him? The blonde was a walking sex god! However, he had begun to see Naruto as more than just a boy with good looks and realised that he could be quite a good friend. Happy with this realisation, Kiba looked back towards the front of the class and continued making his fractured notes on some indigenous tribe.

Gaara looked across at the sleeping blonde and felt a small twitch at the corners of his mouth. He had never met someone quite like Naruto before but, and Gaara's face turned a dusky pink when he realised this, he was exceedingly grateful that he was able to have done so. Looking around the class, he noticed some boys leering at the sleeping boy. A guttural sound was emitted from the back of his throat, warning them to look away or face dire consequences. He couldn't help it, there was something about Naruto that made Gaara feel protective. He was always told by his parents that instead of getting into meaningless fights, perhaps he could defend his siblings instead. Gaara shook their suggestion off, he had never felt the urge to protect either his brother or sister but now here he was, protecting someone he had known for a matter of hours like he was his younger brother. Inwardly sighing, Gaara picked up his pen and began making notes on Iruka's lecture.

The bell echoed around the room, triggering the swift movement of the other pupils leaving the class before Iruka could set them any homework. "Remember to go over your notes at home!" Iruka shouted at the retreating crowd in desperation, knowing that only a few of them would.

"Thank god that's over!" Naruto exclaimed as he, Gaara and Kiba exited the class. "Take it you don't enjoy history then?" Kiba jokingly retorted. "Nah, I'm not really into all the academic subjects. I far prefer the more creative ones." Naruto answered. "Same! In fact I've got drama next! That should get my creative juices flowing!" Kiba barked out a laugh with this.

"So what have you got next Naruto?" Gaara asked over Kiba's chuckling. "Umm, lemme check" pauses while he pulls out his schedule. "Ugh, Science. That's worse than History!"

"Don't worry; I've got Science next as well. Shino and Neji also have it now."

"Well then, it might be fun!"

"What, with Orochimaru? He'll eat you alive!" Kiba joked. Seeing Naruto's blanched expression, Gaara leaned over to the brunette whispering "Shut it" menacingly in his ear before putting a comforting arm around the blonde. Kiba grinned weakly before legging it to his drama class lest he feel the wrath of the red head named Gaara. "Come on Naruto, let's go to class."

"Good afternoon, students. For the one of you that doesn't know I am Orochimaru and you'll refer to me as either Orochimaru-sensei or Orochimaru-sama. Do I make myself clear, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei" the blonde stuttered. This pale snake like man unnerved Naruto. He tried to ignore Kiba's earlier remark about being eaten alive but was finding it difficult. This man just reeked of evil. Naruto shuddered and the pale man smirked at his reaction before moving on to giving the class their instructions.

"Today we are going to do some lab work with halogenoalkanes. It's a relatively simple experiment and you are going to do it in pairs. When I call your name, go with your partner to an available workstation and begin. Ok, Sakura and Ino, Tora and Gin, Gaara and Neji, Shino and Kabuto and Sasuke and Naruto." Gaara and Neji had already taken their places at a workstation and gave sympathetic looks to both Shino, who silently joined the young man in glasses, and Naruto who had taken his place beside the Ice Prince himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you" the blonde said to the pale skinned raven. "Hn" the boy retorted. "Can you pass me the bromine?"

"Uh, sure!" Naruto answered, shivering slightly from the boy's frosty reception. 'So this is why he's known as the Ice Prince' Naruto thought to himself.

"Here's the bromine" the blonde stated as he passed the flask of liquid to the boy. "Thanks" Sasuke said while taking a few drops from the beaker and adding it to the test tube.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Like I need help from a dobe like you!"

"Hey-what did you call me?"

"Obviously you heard otherwise you wouldn't have had such an outraged reaction."

"Teme!"

"Hn. Look, this is a really simple experiment. I can do it by myself, just watch and take notes on the reactions and stuff."

"Huh, fine…teme!"

Naruto sighed. He was bored writing down what colour a liquid turned when it was added to something else. It intrigued him at first but after noting the seventeenth result, he was bored stiff. Subconsciously, he began examining his lab partner.

He had to admit, the raven haired boy was extremely good looking. His silky black hair, slightly messed up toward the back contrasted beautifully against his snow white skin. He wore dark clothing which hugged his figure beautifully. You could almost see his lithe toned muscles under his clothing. 'I wonder if he works out' Naruto found himself wondering.

"Like what you see, blondie?" Sasuke jeered. "Wha- I-I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke" Naruto stammered, his face turning luminous red. "Hn" Sasuke smirked. Looking down at Naruto's book, Sasuke said, "Thank you for writing down those results. It saves a lot of time."

"Umm, no problem" Naruto replied, unnerved by the raven's sudden change in demeanour. "So do you mind if I borrow your book and give it back to you tomorrow? I'd like to have a copy of the results for myself."

"Sure, here you go Sasuke." Naruto handed over his orange notebook. "Thanks, dobe." The bell rang out; hiding Naruto's many profanities at the smirking raven.

"Hmph, stupid cockatoo headed bastard. Thinks he's above everyone else." Naruto muttered several insults under his breath as he walked towards Gaara, Neji and Shino. "So, how was the ice prince today Naruto?" Gaara asked in a seemingly innocent tone which he would've pulled off if it wasn't for the huge smirk spreading across his face. "Cold, good for nothing loser!" Naruto continued with his list of insults, turning Gaara's smirk into a smile of entertainment. "So, did you find much out about Kabuto, Shino?" Gaara turned his attention to the young man in the oversized overcoat. "…Hmm, not really." Shino said while looking pointedly at the oblivious Naruto. Getting his point, Gaara turned to Neji. "Do you wanna take Naruto down to the cafeteria and help him get his lunch. Me and Shino will join up with you later.

"Umm sure Gaara" A bemused yet happy Neji led the still oblivious blonde who was now murmuring something about ramen out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria. Waiting until they were out of earshot, Gaara turned to Shino. "So, what is it that you didn't want to say in front of Naruto?"

"Well, throughout the lesson, he didn't get up or lift a finger to help me and I thought that it was just because he's got some superiority complex or something and wasn't going to help someone as *ahem* 'inferior as me. Well I was getting sick of it and looked over to give him a piece of my mind, but then I saw what he was actually doing. We've got to keep Naruto away from that freak."

"Why Shino, what was he doing and what has it got to do with Naruto?" Gaara asked. "The fucking sick pervert was jacking himself off right in the middle of class and he had his eyes on Naruto the whole fucking time!" Shino hissed. Gaara blanched feeling sick that this perverted act had happened underneath all of their noses. "He's not gonna get within 50 feet of Naruto the fucking pervert, come on Shino, let's join the others in the cafeteria." Shino nodded before saying "Let's keep this between us for the time being. I doubt Naruto would wanna find out and if we tell anyone else, it increases the likelihood that he will." Gaara nodded in agreement and the two boys made their way to the cafeteria.

"Ok Naruto, this queue is for hot food, and that one is for sandwiches and salads. I'll meet you over there when you're done ok?" Neji explained. "Sure Neji. See you in a bit" Naruto replied before joining the queue that Neji had pointed out as being the one for hot food. While waiting patiently in the queue, he was suddenly flung to the side as someone pushed passed him. "Oi, you're meant to wait at the back of the line" Naruto shouted before looking at the culprit. Which he then did and suddenly wished that he could've kept his mouth shut. True Naruto was quite a capable fighter and was able to dodge some attacks but he doubted that he would be able to escape without a few shattered limbs from this hulking mass of muscle that he recognised as Zabuza. "Shit" Naruto muttered before being lifted off of the floor by the front of his shirt. "Did you say something shrimp?" Zabuza grumbled threateningly. 'Oh well, might as well finish what I started' Naruto thought. "Yeah I did, you moving mountain. Queues were made for a reason, you know. Oh, I'm guessing that you're single brain cell obviously can't comprehend the purpose of them. Ok I'll explain it to you slowly then, you…wait…for…your…turn. Got it, thicko?" Naruto felt elated as all those insults tumbled out of his mouth. True, he was going to get the beating of his life, but oh it'll be worth it because the confused look on Zabuza's face was priceless. Eventually the penny dropped and Zabuza's face took on a far darker expression. "You are so dead blondie." Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable punch that…never…came. 'What's going on?' Naruto thought bemused before opening his eyes. Zabuza had froze like a statue, one hand curled up in a fist pulled back frozen on its journey to Naruto's face. "I suggest you put him down, Zabuza." A voice called over to them. Naruto looked across to see the owner of the voice and felt elated when he saw that it belonged to no other than Gaara. Two of Zabuza's friends stepped forward and started talking to Zabuza in low voices. "C'mon Zabuza, we'll get the kid another day. We don't want to get in a fight with him; you know what happened to the other guys that fought him. They were in the hospital for a month!" Zabuza exhaled through his nose and dropped the blonde boy who, thanks to his quick reflexes, landed on his feet. Naruto threw a disgusted look at the now retreating back of Zabuza before turning to the red head. "Thanks Gaara." "God, Naruto. We leave you for two minutes and you manage to annoy none other than Zabuza. Are you unable to stay out of trouble?" Gaara sighed.

"Sure looks that way! Hey, it's my turn. Hiya, I'd like the ramen please." Naruto was handed a steaming bowl of ramen and he left the queue, his full attention now on the food in front of him. "Are you coming Gaara?" Dumbstruck at the blonde's happy-go-lucky attitude, Gaara followed the blonde completely speechless.

"Naruto are you fucking insane?" Tenten yelled at the blonde. "Egging on Zabuza like that. Do you have a death wish?" Naruto finished eating the rest of his ramen before saying, "Nope, it was just Zabuza's face was so priceless!" Naruto chuckled as he remembered the larger mans confounded expression. "I must say I'm impressed Naruto! I don't think anyone has ever stood up to Zabuza like you did and you didn't even look scared! The power of youth is strong within you Naruto Uzumaki!" Lee gushed.

"Yeah, well I'm kinda used to guys trying to push me around. I've faced worse than Zabuza." The blonde's face darkened and the group momentarily saw flashes of pain and sadness in his bright azure eyes. None of them wanted to probe any further. They knew Naruto would tell them what he meant when he was ready. "So" Naruto spoke, his face once again wearing his happy mask, "does anyone have health next?"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously…

"Naruto are you fucking insane?" Tenten yelled at the blonde. "Egging on Zabuza like that. Do you have a death wish?" Naruto finished eating the rest of his ramen before saying, "Nope, it was just Zabuza's face was so priceless!" Naruto chuckled as he remembered the larger mans confounded expression. "I must say I'm impressed Naruto! I don't think anyone has ever stood up to Zabuza like you did and you didn't even look scared! The power of youth is strong within you Naruto Uzumaki!" Lee gushed.

"Yeah, well I'm kinda used to guys trying to push me around. I've faced worse than Zabuza." The blonde's face darkened and the group momentarily saw flashes of pain and sadness in his bright azure eyes. None of them wanted to probe any further. They knew Naruto would tell them what he meant when he was ready. "So" Naruto spoke, his face once again wearing his happy mask, "does anyone have health next?"

Chapter Four

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun. Me, Shikamaru a-and Choji all have h-health next." Hinata stuttered. Naruto wondered if she had a real speech impediment or if she was just shy. "Excellent!" Naruto yelled, "I'm glad I'm not on my own! Knowing my luck, I'm bound to get into some kind of trouble!" Gaara and Shino shared a worried look that went unnoticed by the rest of the group as they were laughing at Naruto's oh-so-true statement.

"Well then, shall we go guys?" Choji said while crumpling a now empty packet of chips in the palm of his left hand. He exited the cafeteria and headed in the direction of room 69 with his three comrades behind him.

"She teaches health?" Naruto questioned while looking at his sensei. "She hasn't done anything yet but drink a bottle of sake!" The blonde woman at the front was now uncorking her second bottle while saying to the class, "Today's lesson is on the effects of alcohol. I am going to drink all this sake, and you are going to note its effects. Remember this is for your benefit, not mine!"

"This happens every lesson Naruto. As long as we don't mention her obvious drinking problem to anyone, she'll pass us all. Just relax and think of this as a free period" Shikamaru explained. "In fact the only thing that would make this lesson less troublesome would be if they weren't here" nodding in the direction of the two girls Naruto recognised as Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru groaned as he noticed the two girls were coming over to them. "What do they want?"

"Hey Choji!" the blonde and the rosette called as they sidled toward the boy. "You know, you should read some of these health text books, they could help someone in your position!"

"W-what the h-hell is that m-meant to mean?" Hinata stuttered furiously. "Well there are several chapters on weight loss, and lets face it Choji, you need them!" Choji looked at the pair while trying to come up with a decent insult but was saved instead by the loud voice belonging to one Naruto Uzumaki.

"You know, you girls confuse me…normally people with your limited physical appearance make up for it with an actual personality!" Naruto shouted across to the two girls. "Got something to say pipsqueak?" the blonde shrieked.

"Oh, calling me short now? Well short just means man concentrate! Anyway, at least I can grow but I can't see a good personality coming out of either of you anytime soon! I mean I can try and see things from your point of view but I don't think I can get my head that far up my ass!"

"Hahaha, you tell 'em Naruto" Shikamaru said from the sidelines. Throwing frustrated looks towards the blonde boy, Ino and Sakura stalked off into a corner of the room and began thinking up ways to get back at the boy.

"Thanks Naruto!" Choji said. "Don't mention it Choji, girls like that really annoy me. They're so superficial!" Naruto gave Choji a comforting smile but was distracted by Hinata suddenly bursting out into laughter.

"What's so funny Hinata?" Shikamaru asked. "I-It's just t-that even w-with us here, N-Naruto still m-manages to get into trouble! He's a d-danger magnet!"

(A/N I'm going to skip the rest of health class because nothing much else happened. Naruto is now sitting in his art class with Shika, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sasuke. They are all listening to the heated discussion going on between their sensei, Diedara and his assistant, Sasori)

"Art is something that should be seen in an instant in its full glory!" Diedara exclaimed.

"No it isn't. It's something that should be viewed for generations and made to withstand the corroding effects of time!" Sasori answered.

"Do they always start the lesson like this?" Naruto leaned across to Gaara and asked. Gaara grunted. "They have contrasting views on how art should be perceived."

"So who do you side with Gaara?" Temari asked her younger sibling. "Sasori. I can't see the point in wasting your time to make something beautiful if it's only going to last for a moment. That's why I have this tattoo. It's a kanji symbol for love and its ink will always be present on my body."

Naruto smiled. "I have to agree with you there Gaara. I got a tattoo not too long ago for a similar sort of reason, look" Naruto said while pulling up his top to show a spiral tattoo on his stomach. "It doesn't really mean anything though, it's just an abstract design."

"What about those whiskers on your cheeks. Why did you get them done?" Kankuro asked the blonde. "Oh these" Naruto mumbled while fingering the whisker marks on his cheeks. "These aren't tattoos, they're scars."

"Right class, excuse us, we were just having a slight artistic debate! For today's lesson we are going to sharpen those drawing skills. I'm going to put you in pairs and you are going to draw each other, using any medium that you feel is fitting. Right, Gaara and Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto. Go ahead, begin!"

Naruto groaned when he heard that he was going to be stuck with the bloody Ice Prince again but then felt an air of anticipation when he sat in front of the raven. He would be a perfect subject to draw. Naruto picked up a thin graphite pencil and began sketching the boy, becoming completely absorbed in his work.

Sasuke was surprised when he saw the blonde settle down to his drawing so quickly and took this time to look over his subject. Tufts of golden hair floated around his head like a shimmering halo. Some strands covered his bright sapphire eyes that were completely focused on the work in front of him. He had a beautiful tan and his slightly fitted clothing gave away his toned physique. Sasuke found himself wondering whether or not he could get the blonde to remove a few articles of clothing, in the interest of art of course! Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, Sasuke hunched over his pad and began sketching the blonde.

"Ok class, times up. Now I would like you to show your work to your partner in order to gain some constructive criticism." Diedara announced after forty minutes. Sasuke looked up from his work nervously to see the blonde's expectant gaze meeting his own. "I'm sorry Naruto, I don't think I was able to do you justice." Sasuke muttered, his face turning pink. "Don't be stupid Sasuke, I bet it's really good let's see!" Naruto encouraged. Sasuke sighed and turned around his pad. "Wow Sasuke, you're really good!" Sasuke smiled, knowing that the blonde was only humouring him. It was an ok piece of work but nothing to get overly excited about. "Ok then Naruto, let's see yours. If you've just drawn a stick man I will not be impressed!" Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph like you're worth being portrayed as one of my legendary stick men!" Naruto joked. "Just promise you won't laugh" he said in a more sombre tone before turning around his pad. Sasuke stifled a low gasp as he looked upon Naruto's work. He had used graphite pencils and some watercolours for the different hues. It was like looking into a mirror. The drawing was so realistic, Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if it leapt of the page. "Naruto, why would I have laughed? You're so good!" Naruto turned bright red and stammered his thanks, he wasn't used to receiving such praise. Whenever he drew at his old school, the fact that he was good was just another reason for the other students to tease him. The bell rang out signalling the end of the lesson. After collecting all their belongings, everyone moved on to their next lesson.

"Good afternoon my youthful students!" Their gym teacher, Naruto decided, must be in some way related to his new friend Lee. There is no way that two people could look so similar and share so many mannerisms without in some way being related. Naruto's wonderings were cut short when Gai-sensei shouted "Ok, today we are going to be doing diving. Go and get changed into your swimming gear."

All the boys trundled into the changing rooms and took their swimming gear out of their lockers. As Naruto lifted his shirt up over his head, he was aware of several boys standing around him, shielding him from the rest of the room. He looked up at an already changed Kiba, Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru. "Umm, guys?" Naruto started but was interrupted by Gaara. "Just get changed Naruto" he said kindly while the three other boys were glaring menacingly at the rest of the class. Shaking it off, the oblivious blonde continued getting changed.

"Ok my youthful students, I am going to call you up one at a time. When I call your name, take your position at the diving board and when I blow my whistle, dive in a pike starting position. Ok, Shikamaru, you're first"

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered before slowly taking his position at the edge of the diving board. The whistle echoed around the room and Shikamaru sighed before taking off from the board, executing an average pike dive.

"If only you put more of that youthful energy into your dive Shikamaru! Never mind, right next up is Gaara!" Thus the lesson continued in the same manner, Gai shouting out a boys name and that boy executing either a good dive or falling apart at the last second and belly flopped (A/N poor Choji J)

"Ok and the last person today, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto took his place at the edge of the board and blocked out all sound coming from the class waiting for the whistle. Sai looked up at the blonde and licked his lips. "Soon Naruto-kun" he whispered, "very soon."

The whistle sounded and Naruto leapt off of the board like a bird taking flight, assuming the pike position perfectly, Naruto entered the water gracefully with only a few ripples disturbing the water's surface. "That was very good Naruto! The power of youth is very strong in you! Right, lessons over. Everyone get changed. Naruto, could you collect all the floats and put them in the store cupboard?" Gai gushed, before exiting mumbling something about getting ready for his youth club.

All the boys left the room leaving Naruto to collect all of the floats that were littered around the edge of the pool. After collecting them all, Naruto saw a flaw in his plan. He didn't know where the store cupboard was. Sighing Naruto looked around the room looking for some kind of sign.

"The store cupboards over here Naruto-kun" Naruto jumped at the voice and looked around to see a fully dressed Sai pointing to a door. "Oh, thanks Sai!" Naruto gushed as he walked towards the doors. As his arms were full he turned back to Sai and said "Do you think you could open the door for me?" Sai went across and wordlessly opened the door.

Naruto sighed, 'another Ice Prince' he thought while following Sai into the store cupboard. He walked across to the bin where other floats had been chucked in and dumped mine there. Naruto went to turn around and head back outside when he was confronted by a lustful looking Sai who had closed the doors and stood blocking the blonde's way.

"Umm, Sai, why are the doors shut?"

"I don't want to be disturbed" was Sai's simple answer as he started to move purposefully towards the blonde.

Naruto was backed into a corner by the relentless Sai. Not liking the feeling of being cornered, Naruto went to punch Sai in the face but he just grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall behind them. Naruto tried to scream to help, but his screams were muffled as Sai pushed his cold lips onto Naruto's soft warm ones. Sai pushed his body against the blonde as one of his hands roamed the boy's naked torso.

Sai bit down hard on Naruto's bottom lip, drawing blood. This got a gasp from Naruto and Sai took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth and explore his wet cavern. Naruto tried pushing him away but Sai had him ensnared. Just as Sai's hand started to move down from the blonde boy's torso towards the elasticated band of Naruto's swimming shorts, the door was flung wide open.

Sasuke took in the scene in front of him. His cousin was leering over the blonde boy, one hand pinning him to the wall and another making its way down his body. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with pleading tear filled eyes. Sasuke let his rage take over and dragged Sai off of the blonde. "Fuck off Sai" Sasuke shouted at him while chucking him out of the room.

"I couldn't help it Sasuke, he tasted so good!" Sai said licking his lips. Sasuke saw red and a scuffle between the two boys broke out outside the cupboard. Sasuke emerged from it victorious while Sai exited with a bleeding nose and a black eye. "Tch, no ones worth this much hassle. I'll go shag someone else" Sai mumbled as he left the room with Sasuke's glare on his retreating back.

"Stupid asshole!" Naruto had left the cupboard and was now shouting insults at Sai's back. Sasuke smiled at the blonde and his gaze upon him softened as he saw that he was shivering. "Don't worry Naruto, he won't bother you anymore"

"Huh, like I'm scared of him…I'm just cold that's all!" Naruto retorted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie but let it slide. "Well then, you'd better come get dressed then."

Naruto pulled his shirt on over his head and paused feeling a pair of onyx eyes upon him. "You don't have to stay, you know" Naruto mumbled. "Yeah I know, but what if Sai comes back, hm?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto scowled at the raven before bending down to lace up his shoes.

Both Sasuke and Naruto exited the school building. "I'll walk you home if you want dobe." Sasuke joked. Naruto let the dobe comment slide for now. "Actually I have to go to work anyway so…"

"Fine, I'll walk you to your work" Sasuke interrupted. "I don't really have anything better to do." He offered as an explanation. "Fine" sighed Naruto. "This way."

"Well, here we are Sasuke. Thanks for walking me here, I guess."

"You work HERE? B-but this is a…"


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…

Both Sasuke and Naruto exited the school building. "I'll walk you home if you want dobe." Sasuke joked. Naruto let the dobe comment slide for now. "Actually I have to go to work anyway so…"

"Fine, I'll walk you to your work" Sasuke interrupted. "I don't really have anything better to do." He offered as an explanation. "Fine", sighed Naruto, "this way."

"Well, here we are Sasuke. Thanks for walking me here, I guess."

"You work HERE? B-but this is a…"

Chapter 5

"B-but this is a…cosplay café!" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, "So? It's actually a lot of fun working here!" Naruto retorted. "But don't you get embarrassed? I mean, don't you have to dress up and be a source of entertainment for a load of women?" Sasuke questioned. "And? That is why it's fun, stupid!" Naruto joked. "Anyway, you can go home now if you want."

Sasuke smirked at the blonde. "Actually now that you mention it, I suddenly find myself starving! Oh and look at this," Sasuke stepped forward in mock amazement, "a café! I wonder what the service is like here!" Sasuke turned back round to the blonde who in turn sighed. "If you wanna see me dressed up that badly, I guess I can't stop you!"

Sasuke grinned impishly and followed the blonde through the door and into the café. Naruto looked around the room and saw an empty table in the far corner, away from the majority of the other tables. Pointing to this table Naruto said to the raven, "Ok, you can go sit over there. I need to go get changed so I'll get someone to take your order. I'll come see you when I'm ready" Sasuke obediently followed his instructions and went to sit at the designated table (A/N how very un-Uchiha of you Sasuke!)

Naruto watched Sasuke head towards his table with a rather bemused smile on his face. True, he did enjoy talking with Sasuke and he was grateful for the raven's company, especially since the Sai incident, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke was being so nice. None of his other friends who Naruto had come into contact with had been exactly welcoming. 'Well' Naruto thought, 'Sai was a bit too welcoming actually'. Shrugging off his worries about possible ulterior motives Sasuke could have for befriending him, Naruto went into the back room in order to change.

Once changed, Naruto exited the back room and was faced with the most amusing spectacle he had the pleasure of witnessing in a long time.

Sasuke was backed into a corner, trying to fend off a determined waiter (A/N who could, however, be easily mistaken for a waitress) who was evidently trying to place a silver tiara on the ravens head, all the while calling Sasuke a 'princess'.

Both halted when they heard a peal of laughter behind them. It was reminiscent of soft tinkling bells and the song calls of birds. It was angelic laughter. Both Sasuke and the waiter turned and saw Naruto bent over, resting his weight on his knees, his face red and blue eyes teary due to the effort of laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny. This idiot just came out here and attacked me!" Sasuke hissed his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey! I didn't attack you! It's policy here to crown all the beautiful princesses that grace us with their presence." The waiter retorted.

"What?! I'm NOT a fucking princess!"

"Well not with that mouth!"

"Why you little-"

"OK, I think we should most probably all calm down and start over. Sasuke, this is Haku. He owns this café and Haku, this is Sasuke one of my classmates from my new school. Haku tends to take things to the extreme and is very determined. It's probably best if you just let him do what he wants." Naruto intervened.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a fucking tiara" Sasuke grunted.

"But can I call you princess?" Haku asked, all the while giving Sasuke his puppy-dog eyes.

"Whatever"

"Yay!"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and found himself drawn to the blonde waiter as he swerved around tables, picking up empty plates, taking orders, chatting with customers. He seemed so at ease here, at school he was lively but he never seemed truly relaxed. Sasuke began to notice how well Naruto's uniform fit him, showing off his figure in such a way that he appeared both masculine and feminine simultaneously, an alluring combination in the mind of the young Uchiha. Sasuke pushed all thoughts concerning the blonde waiter out of his mind as he noticed Naruto was heading towards him.

"I'm going to go on my break soon, do you mind if I come and sit with you?"

"N-no, of course not" Sasuke stammered, his face bright red.

"Good!" Naruto beamed at the raven before heading over to Haku to tell him that he planned on taking his break.

The two boys had been sitting at their table talking about random junk for about ten minutes before Naruto had built up the courage to ask, "Why are you here Sasuke? Why are you being so nice?"

The raven looked confused at the question as his brain tried to come up with a suitable answer. "Why wouldn't I be nice?"

"Well, your friend Zabuza didn't exactly take a liking to me and your cousin liked me a bit too much. If your just playing some game with me Sasuke, I would prefer it if you didn't."

"Trust me Naruto, I'm nothing like those jerks, ok? I'm being nice to you because I want to." Sasuke said sincerely.

Naruto visibly relaxed and gave the raven a dazzling smile. "So I guess that makes us friends now?"

"Yeah, I guess it does"

Naruto looked up as Haku walked over to their secluded table. "Hey Naruto, why don't you knock off early today. It's a bit too slow to have a lot of staff here working."

"Ok, thanks Haku. I'll just go get changed." Naruto said, directing the second sentence to Sasuke. Once Naruto had changed back into his previous attire, he and Sasuke went to exit the café just to find that the heavens had opened and rain was pounding the street, with no signs of it letting up.

"Aw man, I don't think this is going to stop any time soon and I don't have an umbrella." Naruto moaned before noticing that the raven had disappeared. "Sasuke?"

"I'm behind you dobe" Sasuke muttered, reappearing from inside the café holding an umbrella.

"Where did you get the umbrella from?"

"I asked Haku if he had one we could borrow. He lent me this one on one condition." It was then that Naruto noticed the glint of silver nestled in the boy's raven locks.

"He got you to wear the tiara didn't he?" Naruto said whilst holding in a fit of giggles.

"Just so you know, I'm taking this off as soon as we're out of sight and you better not tell ANYONE about this!"

"Alright, I promise I won't tell a soul, Sasuke-hime"

"Thanks, hang on…WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Sasuke roared at the blonde who was already out in the rain running from one very pissed Uchiha.

"What was the point in me getting this umbrella if you weren't going to use it?" Sasuke questioned the blonde. They were both standing in the hall of Naruto's apartment, Sasuke being comfortably dry as Haku's umbrella had shielded him from the majority of the rain. Naruto, on the other hand was drenched.

"Well I would've shared the umbrella with you but you kept giving me your death glare after that princess joke. I think I'd rather face rain than ice!"

"What's ice got to do with it?"

"You know, icy glares…never mind." Naruto sighed while running his fingers through his damp hair. "I'm just going to get dry so make yourself at home."

Sasuke walked into Naruto's living room. It was messy but not overly so. In fact, the messiness just contributed to the lived in vibe the apartment was emitting which Sasuke found oddly comforting. Sitting down on the sofa, Sasuke turned on Naruto's tv. However, after finding nothing but soap operas and makeover shows, he soon gave up on trying to find something to watch and leaned back on the sofa. As the sofa was at the back of the room, Sasuke realised that when he leaned back, he was able to see through the open door and down the hallway, where he was able to see through a second open door.

However, this open door had a much nice view than the hallway. Naruto was standing by said door in nothing but his boxers, closing his eyes while he towelled his hair dry. Sasuke couldn't help but gawk at the sheer perfection of the blonde's form.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously…

Sasuke walked into Naruto's living room. It was messy but not overly so. In fact, the messiness just contributed to the lived in vibe the apartment was emitting which Sasuke found oddly comforting. Sitting down on the sofa, Sasuke turned on Naruto's tv. However, after finding nothing but soap operas and makeover shows, he soon gave up on trying to find something to watch and leaned back on the sofa. As the sofa was at the back of the room, Sasuke realised that when he leaned back, he was able to see through the open door and down the hallway, where he was able to see through a second open door.

However, this open door had a much nice view than the hallway. Naruto was standing by said door in nothing but his boxers, closing his eyes while he towelled his hair dry. Sasuke couldn't help but gawk at the sheer perfection of the blonde's form.

Chapter 6

As if he could feel the lustful gaze upon him, Naruto looked up and locked his baby blues with shining onyx. He smirked, "Like what you see, Sasuke-kun?" Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, Sasuke replied, "You're not close enough for me to fully appreciate you, dobe.", adding the dobe as an afterthought.

"Well, I shall have to amend that won't I, Sasuke-kun?" The blonde whispered huskily, while slowly sauntering towards the raven in the most seductive way possible. He reached the sofa and lowered himself onto the raven's lap, his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Leaning forward, Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, making the raven shiver at their close proximity, "So, am I close enough for you to appreciate me now?"

Licking his lips, Sasuke went to reply in the affirmative but Naruto interrupted him. "Well I guess I can't be fully appreciated until you see what I can do, right Sasuke-kun?" Before Sasuke had a chance to comprehend the blonde's words, Naruto had leaned forward and captured the pale boys lips in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke was shocked, never thinking that the blonde could be this forward, not that he was complaining. Naruto brushed his tongue against Sasuke's lips, asking permission to enter. Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto's tongue darted in, roaming the depths of the Uchiha's warm cavern, mapping out every inch with his skilled organ.

However, Sasuke had by now regained his senses and was unhappy about his lack of control. He began to fight with Naruto's tongue in a war of dominance which he swiftly won. Plundering the blonde's mouth, he explored every inch with deft movements.

The two reluctantly broke apart when the need for air outweighed their lust for each other, a string of saliva still connecting the two. However Naruto soon swooped down and started to attack Sasuke's neck, his hands roaming his smooth chest and well defined abdomen. Sasuke let out a small moan as Naruto's hands skillfully wandered lower down Sasuke's torso.

Bringing Sasuke into a fierce passionate kiss, Naruto fumbled with the raven's pants before pulling them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Breaking free from the kiss, Naruto knealt down in front of the stunned boy and licked the tip playfully before taking him in whole.

Sasuke threw back his head and moaned in pleasure. His hips went to buck up but was firmly held down by Naruto's hands. Naruto slowly, teasingly slow, licked his entire length from base to tip before once again engulfing his twitching cock.

Sasuke could feel that he was coming close to his peak. A few more seconds of Naruto's ministrations would have the raven releasing his seed into the blonde's waiting mouth. However, Naruto had other ideas. Feeling that Sasuke was reaching his peak, he abandoned his twitching member and looked Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke growled in impatience. Naruto giggled and asked, "What do you want, Sasuke?" Sasuke groaned and pleaded, "P-please, I...want more!"

"Fine, I'll give you...more, if you do something for me"

Impatience evident in the raven's voice, Sasuke moaned and stuttered, "Fine, anything, just hurry up!"

Naruto giggled and brought his head close to Sasuke's ear, his warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. "Here's what I want you to do" Naruto whispered seductively before bellowing at the top of his voice, "WAKE UP!"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously...

Sasuke growled in impatience. Naruto giggled and asked, "What do you want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned and pleaded, "P-please, I...want more!"

"Fine, I'll give you...more, if you do something for me"

Impatience evident in the raven's voice, Sasuke moaned and stuttered, "Fine, anything, just hurry up!"

Naruto giggled and brought his head close to Sasuke's ear, his warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. "Here's what I want you to do" Naruto whispered seductively before bellowing at the top of his voice, "WAKE UP!"

Chapter 7

Sasuke forced his eyes open at the sudden shout commanding him to wake up from the frustrated blonde. "At last!!" Naruto exclaimed, "I've been trying to wake you up for the past 15 minutes! Were you having a nice dream?"

Sasuke blanched. There was no way Naruto could know about his dream...unless...oh no!

"Umm, Naruto, was I talking in my sleep at all?" Sasuke asked, hesitantly.

Naruto underwent instantaneous transformation and imitated a tomato perfectly. "You didn't exactly _talk_, more like moaned" Naruto finally said, stumbling on his words as he did so.

Sasuke tried to not let two conflicting emotions surface (namely embarrassment for having _that_ kind of dream in Naruto's house and relief for at least having enough self control to not call out Naruto's name coupled with the moans.) Instead he settled for cold indifference and a quick change in topic for converstaion. Looking at his watch, Sasuke realised how late it was getting. He sighed. He would have to leave now if he wanted to have any chance of getting home before curfew but the rain had not yet let up. In fact, it looked like it was on the verge of worsening into a full out storm. Sasuke doubted that Haku's frail umbrella would be enough to ward off torrential wind and rain.

Catching Sasuke's glances at his watch and then out the window where gathering storm clouds were darkening the view, Naruto said "Sasuke, if you want you could always crash here tonight. Save you going out in all that rain."

Sasuke was hesitant in answering, making Naruto redden and stammer "You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"No, it's fine! I'll just have to call my parents and let them know. Could I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah sure! It's just in the kitchen." Sasuke got up and wandered out into the hall. "First door on the left" Naruto yelled behind him. When he was sure the raven was out of earshot, the blonde released a pent up sigh. He had an ulterior motive for wanting the raven to stay over. If the gathering clouds were anything to go by, they were in for a fierce storm. Naruto was never good with storms. Rain he could handle, but throw in thunder and lightening and you've got a recipie for instant terrified blonde with a side of crying. However, Sasuke seemed to be a calming influence on the blonde, that not even Naruto could explain. He just had an overwhelming feeling that if Sasuke stayed, he could ride out this storm without being reduced to a crying wreck. Hopefully.

Sasuke wandered back into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Naruto looked across at him and asked "So, were your parents cool with you staying over?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Yeah, they were too busy fussing over my brother to want me to come home."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My brothers a prick."

"I'm sure he isn't really. What's he like?"

"You already know him. His name is Itachi. You have him for math"

"Oh...him." Naruto thought back to earlier that day when Itachi had given his friend Kiba detention for simply laughing in class.

"See, I told you he was a prick."

"..."

"Hn." Sasuke sat back into the couch but it was impossible to relax when the pressure of an unbroken silence crushed the two boys. In an attempt to shatter the unearthly quiet that had taken up residence in Naruto's apartment, Sasuke asked, "Won't your parents mind if I stay tonight?"

Naruto looked up and hesitated before answering. "I doubt it. They died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Sasuke stammered. "Do you live here alone?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yeah. That's why I need the job down at Haku's cafe to pay for food and stuff. My parents set up a fund for me when I was born, so I'm able to pay the rent with that. But it gets pretty lonely here. That's why I asked you to stay tonight, I don't really like being on my own during storms."

"Scared of a little rain?" Sasuke playfully taunted.

"No-there's a difference between rain and a storm. I can disregard rain but as soon as thunder and lightening come into play-I can't help but remember _that_ night." Sasuke stayed silent, allowing Naruto the opportunity to either leave it there or continue. He chose the latter.

"I told you my parents died, but the truth is they were killed. It happened when I was ten."

FLASHBACK

_A smal blonde boy jerked awake when he heard the crash of thunder rumble throughout his room. Rain was pounding against his window and lightening streaked across the black inky sky, illuminating his bedroom. He sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to go to sleep now. He was about to grab a comic to read but halted as he heard a muffled cry coming from his parents room._

_"Mum? Dad?" Naruto called as he walked down the hall and stood in front of his parent's bedroom door. He turned the handle and walked into his parents room. An unearthly scream echoed throughout the building._

_His mother lay in a pool of her own blood, her breathing shallow and irregular. Her eyes seemed to flicker towards the door where her son stood horrified but no look of recognition was present, only emptiness. Her eyes were already dead, how long before the rest of her body followed? If the blood profusely pouring from the gash on her head was anything to go by, not very long._

_"MUM!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the lifeless form on the floor. As he crouched down besides his mother, oblivious to the blood seeping through his clothes, he heard a dark laugh coming from the corner of the room coupled with a muffled scream and a thrashing of limbs._

_Naruto tore his gaze away from his dying mother and looked at the origin of the sound and blanched at the sight. His father was gagged and tied to the chair that his wife, Kushina, used to sit in to sing a lullaby to Naruto when he was a baby asleep in his cot. A trickle of blood from his temple forced one of his eyes to close, but the other was looking at Naruto, silently pleading his son to run away. However Naruto was rooted to the spot in fear, especially when he saw who was standing behind his father. _

_Dirty red hair lay matted on his broad shoulders. He towered above the stricken boy at an impressive 6"7. His eyes were red and slanted with bloodlust giving him a feral look as he appraised the chaos and destruction he had caused. His hands were painted red, dyed from Naruto's parent's blood. He smiled._

_"K-Kyuubi? W-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kyuubi was his father's brother, his uncle. He was the one who taught him how to ride a bike, who paid for his karate lessons, who listened when he had some problems at school, who was killing his parents._

_"What am I doing? Surely that is pretty obvious Naruto-chan. I'm destroying his life." Kyuubi spat out, jerking his thumb towards the man slumped forward in the rickety chair. "It should've been my life, MINE!" Kyuubi shrieked, pulling out a 6 inch knife from his pocket before thrusting it into the base of his brothers kneck, severing his jugular. Blood poured out of Minato's neck as he gurgled and his body shook with his last breath. Hearing a faint cry, Naruto looked down and saw that his mother had also breathed her last. _

_Unable to move, unable to scream, unable to stop the cascade of burning tears streaking down his face, Naruto sat petrified as he uncle came towards him. Grabbing the small boy by his throat, Kyuubi loomed over him, pressing his knife to his cheek._

_"You look too much like my brother. Let me fix that for you." With that chilling statement, Kyuubi put pressure on the knife and made the first of six incisions. Only then was Naruto able to scream, but Kyuubi's weight pressed on his smaller form made it impossible for him to move._

_Suddenly, he was aware that the weight had been removed. Someone had pulled Kyuubi off of the stricken boy. Filled with anger, remorse and relief, Naruto allowed the darkness to swallow him, wishing it was all a dream. Lightening streaked across the sky as thunder reverberated around the walls in this house of death as Naruto passed out in the pool of his parent's blood._

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was a cop who pulled Kyuubi off of me. Seemed that one of our neighbours noticed Kyuubi breaking into our home and called the police to report a robbery. Kyuubi ended up getting charged with a count of breaking and entering, two counts of murder and one for ABH. However, the trial lasted forever as Kyuubi was pleading innocent by means of insanity. At the moment, he's on death row awaiting his final punishment."

Sasuke stared at the blonde in silence. It was a horrific story, but he hadn't finished yet. Brushing away a few tears, Naruto continued his story, looking out of the window, keeping his stare away from the pitying eyes of the Uchiha.

"After Kyuubi was arrested, I was taken in by a couple, Arashi and Kuniko. Kuniko was told that she couldn't give birth so they had decided to adopt. It was alright at first, but then Kuniko got pregnant. It was a miracle. I was so happy that I was going to a get a baby brother or sister. But when she was born; they called her Leila by the way, I was kind of swept aside. I mean it's understandable. Leila was there's, I was just a substitute for a position that had now been filled.

"I was always teased at school for being adopted and having no real family, but Arashi and Kuniko became too wrapped up in their daughters life to notice what happened to me. When I turned 16 a few months ago, I emancipated myself and bought this apartment using the trust fund that my parents opened for me.

"I never blamed Arashi and Kuniko, I'm thankful for everything they did, but I was just in the way. It was always a house, not a home that I returned to. There was a storm the night I left as well." Naruto whispered the last statement as he stared out the window. As if some higher order heard him, the inky black sky split into two as a white flash streaked across the sky, illuminating the blonde's tearstained face.

Without hesitation, Sasuke strode across to the shivering blonde and pulled him into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I-I always t-talk too much" Naruto wept pitifully into the raven's shoulder.

"Don't be Naruto. It's fine, just relax. A storm isn't going to hurt you. I won't let it" Sasuke smirked playfully while the blonde shook with silent laughter against his chest.

The two boys rode out the storm in eachothers arms. One digesting everything he had been told moments previous, the other thinking that this was the first time in a long time that he felt safe during a storm. Relaxed, Naruto felt his eyelids droop and close as he slumped onto the raven in a blissfull sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously...

The two boys rode out the storm in eachothers arms. One digesting everything he had been told moments previous, the other thinking that this was the first time in a long time that he felt safe during a storm. Relaxed, Naruto felt his eyelids droop and close as he slumped onto the raven in a blissfull sleep.

* * *

Chapter 8

Naruto was lingering in that dazed state between waking and sleep. Dreams were still clinging to the peripherals of his vision but reality was calling out to him, clamouring for his attention. In a supposed attempt to rouse him from his slumber, Naruto's pillow moved. _Wait a minute, pillows don't move._

Azure eyes snapped open before blinking rapidly in order to banish the remnants of sleep that clouded his vision, causing his view of Sasuke's chest too become all too clear.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled, jerking back from the raven, promptly falling from his couch onto the cold hard floor.

"Dobe"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! I-I didn't know, I m-mean I didn't realise! I w-was just…"

"Shut up usuratonkachi!" Sasuke snapped, holding his head in his hands. "Could you just go get me some coffee?"

'_Sheesh, someone's not a morning person' _Naruto thought as he scuffled to the kitchen to get some coffee, making sure to hurry lest he wished to face the wrath of the Ice Prince.

Sasuke was not a morning person, but then neither would you be if, after a particularly pleasant dream involving a certain blonde left you awake with a 'little problem', only to find yourself pinned down by the real version of dream blonde. Unable to deal with his 'problem' that was only exacerbated due to a certain usuratonkachi moaning seductively in his sleep for over an hour had put Sasuke in a bad mood.

Sasuke most definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Here's your coffee Sasuke. I didn't add any milk or sugar, there's some in the kitchen if you want some though."

"No, it's ok. It's fine how it is."

"Hmm, I thought so. Somehow, I didn't peg you down as the type of person who liked sweet things. Guess I was right."

"Hn."

"That's not a word" Naruto whispered to himself before raising his voice, making it clear that he was talking to Sasuke. "We better get ready for school. As you don't have any spare clothes, you can borrow some of mine. We're about the same size."

"Ok. Thanks." Naruto grinned at the response and went into his bedroom to get some clothes for his guest. Returning to the living room with his arms filled with material he said, "You can get changed in the bathroom" while pointing to said room. Sasuke nodded and wordlessly grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Upon reaching the bathroom, he stripped down to his black silken boxers and looked at the outfit the dobe had prepared for him. Pleasantly surprised, Sasuke found that he quite liked the clothes Naruto had chosen for him. Skinny black jeans; slightly frayed at the knees with a black fitted shirt. Simple and elegant, these clothes could've walked out of Sasuke's wardrobe. He put them on. The jeans were slightly short on his taller form and the shirt slightly big on Sasuke's lithe torso. However, Sasuke knew that it wasn't fat that caused Naruto to have a larger sized shirt, but a toned form of rippling muscle…

"Sasuke, are you done yet?" Naruto called pulling the raven from his reverie. Shaking his head clear of all thoughts concerning Naruto's muscles, Sasuke exited the bathroom to find Naruto sitting in the hall, pulling on his black converses with orange laces. Sasuke realised that they were wearing the same outfit except Naruto's shirt was a burnt orange, reminiscent of autumn. Sasuke was even more surprised to realise that he didn't mind the similarities in their outfits, in fact it made him feel like that he had a connection with the blonde. Putting on his shoes, both he and Naruto left the apartment. Not looking where he was going, Naruto ran into an elderly woman, almost knocking her flying.

"You baka!" Sasuke reprimanded but was cut short by the elder.

"Naruto, you little brat! That's the second time in two days you've almost knocked me over!"

"Sorry Monoke-baachan! I'll try not to do it tomorrow, ne? Still up for shogi tonight?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course, I may even let you have some sake if you're good!"

"You mean if I let you win?"

"You little brat, what makes you think I need you to let me win? Oh just wait until tonight!" Monoke threatened amicably before heading towards her apartment, leaving the two boys alone in the hallway.

Sasuke looked at the retreating back of Monoke and briefly thought of all the Uchiha elders he had met. They were all stuffy and boring, nothing like this Monoke character.

"Would she really give you sake?" Sasuke asked the blonde incredulously.

"Ha! I doubt it! She would've drunk it all within an hour of me arriving. Nevermind how drunk she gets, she always plays a mean game of shogi. I'd hate to play her sober! Monoke-baachan was the first person to make this place seem like home and would invite me round to play shogi once a week just so I wasn't on my own. Interfering busy-body!" Naruto remarked, affection towards the elder evident in his joking tone, flashing Sasuke a bright smile while doing so.

Naruto and Sasuke left the apartment building in a relatively comfortable silence and took the fifteen minute journey to school at a leisurely pace.

When they reached the school grounds, the two boys were faced with a dilemma, a fork in the crossroads of life, in short a passing of ways.

"NARUTO! Over here!" Kiba Inuzuka called out.

"Sasuke; we need to talk." Sai said from the opposite side of the room, leering at the blonde while doing so.

"Hn" Sasuke retorted before turning to the blonde. "I guess I'll see you later?" Sasuke questioned almost hesitantly.

"Sure, we'll be having lunch on the roof if you wanna join us. I'm sure the others won't mind. Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said before turning on his heel and heading towards Kiba.

Sasuke turned towards his more emotionally impaired counterpart with a glare. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Did you have fun last night, Sasuke? Is he as delicious as he looks?" Sai said, a fake smile gracing his face.

"It wasn't like that you perverted jerk! I just stayed round his for the night, nothing happened!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah I guessed that you wouldn't be man enough to take him, dickless!" Sai taunted.

"Shut the fuck up Sai, just tell me what the hell you wanted to talk about!"

"I just thought I'd warn you that it's Ino's birthday today and she's expecting a birthday kiss from her _precious Sasuke-kun!_" Sai said, imitating Ino's exclamations of love for Sasuke.

"Brilliant, just what I need. Some hormone driven fangirl trying to stick her tongue down my throat." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, well, good luck and everything. Hm, bells about to go, we'd better head to class. Don't want to keep _Itachi-niisan_ waiting!" Sai taunted.

"Urgh! I'd rather face Ino!"

"Well, I have her number on speed dial..."

"NO! It's a joke! A JOKE! I'm going to class. I'M GOING!" Sasuke yelled attempting to pull Sai's phone out of his grip.

"Fine-let's go" Sai said while flipping his phone shut.

_(Time skip-on roof during lunch with Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Hinata, Shika, Shino and the Sabaku siblings)_

"So Naruto, why were you with the Ice Prince this morning?" Kiba asked the blonde.

"Hey, don't call him that. He isn't a _complete_ bastard once you get to know him!" Naruto retorted. "He really isn't!" He reinforced upon seeing their disbelieving faces.

"Riiight. So when have you had the chance to get to know him?" Tenten questioned.

"Well he, umm, helped me with a little problem when I was tidying up after swimming yesterday."

_Flashback_

_Naruto was backed into a corner by the relentless Sai. Not liking the feeling of being cornered, Naruto went to punch Sai in the face but he just grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall behind them. Naruto tried to scream to help, but his screams were muffled as Sai pushed his cold lips onto Naruto's soft warm ones. Sai pushed his body against the blonde as one of his hands roamed the boy's naked torso. Just as Sai's hand started to move down from the blonde boy's torso towards the elasticated band of Naruto's swimming shorts, the door was flung wide open. _

_End of flashback_

"He did WHAT?!" Kiba exclaimed, murderous intent evident in everyone's eyes.

"Yeah, well, next thing I know, Sasuke is pulling the jerk off of me and beating the ever-loving Christ out of him!"

"I'd never thought I'd say this but can I get a _hell yeah_ for the Ice Prince?" Tenten yelled, causing everyone to look at her wondering if she was deluded.

"I don't mind the _hell yeah_ but can you stop referring to me as the _Ice Prince?_" Everyone's attention was diverted away from the brunette and towards the entrance onto the roof where there stood one smirking Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously...

"He did WHAT?!" Kiba exclaimed, murderous intent evident in everyone's eyes.

"Yeah, well, next thing I know, Sasuke is pulling the jerk off of me and beating the ever-loving Christ out of him!"

"I'd never thought I'd say this but can I get a _hell yeah_ for the Ice Prince?" Tenten yelled, causing everyone to look at her wondering if she was deluded.

"I don't mind the _hell yeah_ but can you stop referring to me as the _Ice Prince?_" Everyone's attention was diverted away from the brunette and towards the entrance onto the roof where there stood one smirking Uchiha.

* * *

Chapter 9

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, jumping up to hug the shocked raven. "I'm glad you came" he whispered into his shoulder before flopping back down into his seat next to Kiba with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"Uchiha" Neji greeted Sasuke formally.

"Neji, you baka!!" Tenten exclaimed, hitting the effeminate lavender eyed man around the head. Did you not just hear what he did for Naruto? Be nice!" she ordered sternly.

"N-no, it's fine. I haven't exactly been the greatest classmate these past few years, so Neji has every right to act formally towards me if he so wishes. I'm just glad you're not calling me Ice Prince!" Sasuke assured Tenten.

"Well, you can come and eat with us if you want." Kiba said offhandedly.

"R-really?" Sasuke stammered, slightly shocked that he had been so quickly accepted..

"Of course, any friend of Naruto's is a friend of ours!" Temari said. She was sitting wrapped in Shikamaru's arms. Said brunette just grunted his approval before turning his head up towards the sky, indulging in his favourite pastime; cloud watching.

Sasuke smiled at the group and sat on the other side of Naruto. He swiftly fell into the flow of conversation and even took part in the playfuk banter that took place between Kiba and Hinata. Even Sasuke, the newest addition to the group, could pratically taste the sexual tension between the two. _Kiba should just hurry up and ask her out_ Sasuke internally stated. He smiled. It hadn't been much more than half an hour since he'd joined the group of friends on the roof yet he felt more comfortable here than he ever did with his previous so-called peers.

"SASUKE!" Someone screamed from the doorway leading onto the roof.

_Urgh! Speaking of previous peers_

"Sasuke-kun! I've found you!" Ino shouted, running towards the fuming raven, ignoring the rest of the group who were snickering at Sasuke's misfortune. Hey, they may have accepted him into their group, but t was still as funny as hell to see the normally stoic raven squirm.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun" Ino murmured in what Sasuke supposed was meant to be a seductive tone. She twirled a loose strand of blonde hair while blinking up at the raven through her eyelashes.

"Have you got something in your eye Ino?" Naruto asked, genuine concern for the eye twitching girl evident in his voice.

The strands of hair slipped through her fingers as she curled them into a fist. Before she had the chance to approach Naruto with a tirade of insults, Sasuke stepped in between the two.

"What do you want Ino?" Sasuke said, his icy tone pratically freezing the atmosphere surrounding them.

However, the drop in temperature and increase in tension went completely unnoticed by the gushing fangirl.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Sasuke-kun" she continued in her sickenly sweet voice. Sasuke felt like he was being force fed honey.

He hated honey.

"What do you want Ino?" Naruto physically shivered at Sasuke's tone.

_I can see why he was called the Ice Prince_

Stuttering slightly at Sasuke's frosty reception, Ino continued "I-I've come to invite you to my birthday party Saturday Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" was Sasuke's formal reply.

"So I guess the invite is for rich bitches and snobby bastards, or can ordinary geeks like us come too?" Kankuro jumped in, a stupid grin etched onto his face as he jeered the blonde girl.

"Tch! Like I would invite complete losers like you to the party of the year!" Ino replied indignantly.

"Party of the year? That good, huh?" Neji muttered incredulously.

"Well, I won't be going." Sasuke interjected causing Ino's smug appearance to falter.

"B-but Sasuke-ku, why won't you go?" Ino all but screeched.

Wincing at the inhuman sound emmitted from the annoying blonde, Sasuke replied "Well, it seems like no-one interesting is going."

"He means us!" Kankuro jumped in, only to be shut up by Temari's fist in his stomach.

Ino raised an eyebrow at this but in her desperation to get Sasuke to attend her party responded with "W-well, they can come with you too Sasuke-kun..."

"Tch, as if I'd want to-" Gaar's rejection was silenced by his elder sibling.

"Don't worry Ino, we'll make sure his there! Saturday, right?"

Forgetting she actually didn't want Kankuro and the rest of the gang to show up in the first place she answered, "Y-yes ! Saturday at eight. It's at my house. Do you know where that is? Oh, of course not! Why would you? Well here's my address." At this point Ino stopped gushing long enough to write her address on a scrap piece of paper and push it in the direction of a now grinning Kankuro. "Make sure Sasuke gets there!" she warned before turning on her heel and making to exit the rooftop. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, its a fancy dress party. Just wait until you see my outfit Sasuke-kun-it's sooo cute!" Ino added before continuing her departure.

Everyone stared at Ino's retreating back in shocked silence. When she had completely vanished from view, the stares switched to Kankuro.

"Why the hell do you want to go to that blonde bitch's birthday party?" Gaara whispered menacingly, a dark and heavy aura descending down upon him.

Kankuro merely shrugged at this evident threat and casually answered "Free booze."

"Well I'm not going. I'm out of town Saturday and I'm not cancelling plans to go to Ino's _'party of the year'_" Choji said, immitating Ino's earlier claim.

"I can't go either. My mum found my kunai collection and went completely ballistic. Besides school, I'm not seeing the outside of my room for a few months." Tenten sighed.

"Me and Shikamaru aren't going either." Temari called from the opposite end of the group.

"And why the hell not?" Kankuro fumed.

"Well, I just know Shikamaru is going to say '_It'd be too troublesome_' and I just don't want to go".

"You know me too well." Shikamaru muttered with a smile.

"Well everyone else is coming, right?" Kankuro asked out of desperation.

"Well, it could be fun..." Naruto started but was quickly interrupted.

"Great! So everyone else is going? Yeah!" Kankuro punched his fist in the air.

"I'm not going" A solitary denial remained.

"Well, tough Uchiha. You're our ticket in so you're definitely going!" Ignoring Sasuke's grumbling, Kankuro continued. "Now, she said it was fancy dress, right? Ok, we're going shopping after school for costumes!"


	10. Chapter 10

Previously...

"Great! So everyone else is going? Yeah!" Kankuro punched his fist in the air.

"I'm not going" A solitary denial remained.

"Well, tough Uchiha. You're our ticket in so you're definitely going!" Ignoring Sasuke's grumbling, Kankuro continued. "Now, she said it was fancy dress, right? Ok, we're going shopping after school for costumes!"

* * *

Chapter 10

Naruto stood in front of the full length mirror in his bathroom, admiring his outfit. In the end, everyone just left Kiba to get the costumes. After all, it was his fault that they had to go to Ino's party and he did get a discount at the party shop he worked at part time-which had an extensive fancy dress department.

_'He didn't do a bad job though!' _Naruto mused, looking at his reflection. A tight blood red muscle shirt clung to his torso, showing off his clearly defined abs. Skin-tight dull crimson leather pants rode low on his hips, leaving a sliver of golden flesh on show. Reaching across to the bathroom counter, Naruto picked up the red devil horns that had been lying there and placed tem on top of his spiked golden locks. Looking down at his watch, Naruto snapped to attention.

"Why must I be late for _everything_?" Naruto raced around his flat, pausing to grab his keys and pull on mid-calf black leather boots before running out of his apartment, thanking the gods that Monoke hadn't decided to venture out into the hallway, he didn't know how many run-ins he could have with her before she ended up falling and breaking a hip.

* * *

"Where is he?" an irritated youth in the orange get-up of an escaped convict.

"Calm down Kankuro, I'm sure he's on his way." a disgruntled Gaara mumbled, playing with the cape Kankuro had wrapped round him a few minutes ago with the claim that he made his vampire outfit look more authentic.

_'Oh yes, because we strive for authenticity when dressing as a mythical creature' _Gaara sarcastically mused before saying,"Yeah but Kiba and Hinata have already bailed. If Naruto doesn't show up-Uchiha's not going to go" Kankuro fretted.

"Come on Kanky, be happy for the pair of them. Kiba finally got his arse in gear and asked her out, and Naruto just texted to say he's on his way" Lee, dressed as a swashbuckling pirate, intervened. Kankuro visibly relaxed at the news before stiffening once again.

"Kanky?"

"Yeah, I'm trying it out. Do you like it?" Lee said beaming.

"No-I can't say I do..." Kankuro started to reply before being interrupted by his younger sibling.

"Well I do, I think it's rather catchy, eh Kanky?" Gaara taunted, a menacing grin gracing his face.

"You still haven't forgiven me about making you wear the cape have you?"

"Why, whatever gave you that idea, Kanky?" Gaara replied, his supposed innocent tone betrayed by the evil glint in his eyes.

"So is Naruto going to be arriving any time soon?" Neji called across to the glaring siblings. He was absent-mindedly twirling his sailors hat that completed his white naval uniform in his hands. His question attracted the attention of both Shino; who was dressed as an FBI agent, his sunglasses for once looking as if they belonged with his outfit, and Sasuke who was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a sharp black shirt and silk white tie. Complete with a black trilby and fake tommy gun, Sasuke looked as if he had just walked right out of the mob world of the 1920s.

"Yeah, if he gets to bail, I'm leaving too. You'll have to buy your booze rather than score it off of someone else" Sasuke commented but was interrupted by rapid knocking at the front door.

"At LAST!" Kankuro exclaimed before going to answer the door. "Well you took your sweet time getting here, Naruto!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just lost track of the time!" the blonde replied whilst stumbling into the living roon where the rest of the gang were waiting for him. "So, shall we get this show on the road then?"

Sasuke looked up at the blonde, prepared to apprehend him for being so late but found himself speechless. He shifted in his seat as he felt his pants become slightly tight. He thought Kankuro had done well with everyone's costumes, but that was before he saw Naruto.

_'Kanky, you're a bloody genius!'_

Forcing himself to look away before his fantasies took its inevitable toll, Sasuke turned to Kankuro with a lsight blush tainting his pale skin. "So, how are we getting there?"

"Well, did anyone drive and don't mind not drinking?" Kankuro replied, looking around the room.

"I did, and I don't mind drinking. I can't really hold it anyway." Lee offered. "I can only take four people though."

"Well, I rode my motorbike here. Someone can get on the back. That means there's a ride for everyone." Sasuke added.

"So who's in the car and who's on the bike?" Gaara addressed the room.

"Sasuke, can I _please _ride on the back of the bike? I've always wanted to ride a motorbike!" Naruto begged, his hands clasped in front of him.

_'Oh dear God!' _Sasuke thought, mentally holding back a stream of blood from his nose as he imaged having the blonde pressed up against his back.

While Sasuke was drooling over this mental image, Kankuro took charge, "Alright then its settled. Naruto, you can go with Sasuke and we'll meet you at the party."

"Ok, see you guys later!" Naruto called out after the retreating group as they piled into Lee's toyota before turning back to the spaced out raven.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? OI SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, bringing his head next to Sasuke's ear for maximum volume. Snapping out of his daydream, Sasuke turned and smiled at the blonde.

"So, are you ready, Naruto?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Whoa, Sasuke, I never knew you had a harley!" Naruto gasped in awe at the beautiful piece of machinery in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop drooling, you'll ruin the paintwork! Put your helmet on." Sasuke teased lightly before straddling the bike. Putting the helmet on, Naruto got on behind him.

"You're going to have to hold on tightly, Naruto. Press right up against my back" Sasuke said, his smirk invisible behind his helmet visor as Naruto complied by shifting his body forward and tightening his hold on the ravens waist.

"Don't fall off!" Sasuke joked before starting the engine.

* * *

This was all too much for Sasuke. Normally, just riding the bike got adrenaline pumping round his body but couple that with the sensation of having a gorgeous blonde wrapped around him was too much to bear. He was glad that he was in front, his growing erection would've been difficult to disguise. However, little did he know that Naruto was facing similar problems.

This was Naruto's first time on a bike and he was loving it. The rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins made him feel on edge. All his senses were working double-time, including his touch receptors. Feeling Sasuke's abdominal muscles move against his clasped arms made Naruto's heart beat faster. As he was pressed against Sasuke's back, his own heart beat flooded through Naruto's frame. With every beat, Naruto was becoming more aroused by their proximity. Trying to calm down, Naruto focused on the actual bike ride itself, both hoping for and dreading the end of the journey.

* * *

"So guys, welcome to the _party of the year_. We must warn you that this is the home of the rich and bitchy and the nesting grounds for snobby bastards; however, these dangers are all worth the elusive prize of free booze!" Kankuro joked to the group upon entering the house. "I guess we have to take Sasuke here to see his precious Ino!"

"Urgh, I don't think she's precious to anyone!" Sasuke moaned, while being pushed in the direction of the birthday girl and her group of _friends_.

"SASUKE! You made it! I'm sooo glad you were able to come!! Oooh, I love your outfit Sasuke-kun! Do you like mine? It's so cute, isn't it?" Ino rambled, boring everyone within a fifteen foot radius to death. She was in fact wearing a belly dancer outfit which left little to the imagination.

_'Oh, I hope it left more to the imagination!' _Sasuke internally whined before looking at the rest of his so-called peers.

Sakura was glaring at Ino, obviously annoyed that Sasuke had turned up to her party when he had unfortunately-_conveniently_-broken his leg and was unable to come to her birthday party earlier in the year. She was wearing a slutty cheerleading uniform.

_'Wow, that must've required a lot of thought, considering she is a cheerleader. As well as a slut'._

Behind Sakura stood Sai, each arm wrapped around the waists of two skinny girls. His costume consisted of a long jacket, trousers and hat in orange velour fabric with a zebra shirt underneath.

_'So, he's dressed as a pimp. How apt.'_

Next to Sai stood the hulking mass of Zabuza in a roman gladiator costume. Although Sasuke hated to admit it, Zabuza did look good. He could definitely pull off the whole- 'I'm gonna fight you to the death look!'

Lurking in the shadows, watching the group arrive, stood Kabuto dressed as a mad scientist. His eyes lit up when he saw the blonde in his devil outfit.

"Well, well, well Naruto-kun. This should be interesting." Kabuto smirked behind his drink, eyes never leaving the blonde.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously...

Lurking in the shadows, watching the group arrive, stood Kabuto dressed as a mad scientist. His eyes lit up when he saw the blonde in his devil outfit.

"Well, well, well Naruto-kun. This should be interesting." Kabuto smirked behind his drink, eyes never leaving the blonde.

* * *

Chapter 11

Naruto stood in the far corner of the room, drink in hand, allowing the heavy bass beat pumping out of the stereo to flow through his body as he reminisced over the earlier ride on Sasuke's motorbike.

Being so close to the taller male just felt…_right_. To feel the steady beat of his heart through the palms of his hands that clasped the front of his chest initiated stimulation in Naruto that he had not felt before, at least not as strong. Coupled with the adrenaline coursing through his veins due to the obvious power of the bike had left Naruto very aroused.

'_So what the hell does this mean?'_

Naruto; drink in hand, foot tapping slightly to the steady beat, pondered his new found feelings for the raven. Sure, Naruto could appreciate that Sasuke was good looking, but did that mean that all Naruto felt for Sasuke was lust?

'_It wasn't lust that made me feel safe during the storm. It wasn't lust that made me feel comfortable enough to tell him about my family. So what was it?'_

Hearing a shriek, Naruto was pulled from his musings and focused his attention on the dance floor, barely holding in giggles as he saw Sasuke being chased by a belly-dancer, cheerleader, catwoman, policewoman and Spongebob Squarepants, all pleading with him for a dance.

"It doesn't seem as though Sasuke is having much fun, eh Naruto?" Someone said from Naruto's right.

Turning round, Naruto identified the speaker as Neji and gave the elder male a beaming smile before replying, "Oh, I don't know. I bet he's having fun deep down." Another indignant shriek was heard from the dance floor as catwoman managed to acquire Sasuke's trilby and was currently fighting her claim on it with Spongebob. "Really deep down" he added.

Neji gave a small smile at this before hesitantly looking up to lock his eyes with Naruto's.

"Naruto, I've got something to ask you. Could we step outside where it's a bit quieter?"

"Sure Neji." Naruto agreed before following the effeminate male out through the back door situated in the kitchen. They arrived in Ino's garden, which was filled with hundreds of exotic plants. The music could still be heard but was muted, allowing the sounds of nature to take over their audio senses. It was very relaxing.

"N-Naruto" Neji whispered, breaking the tranquil silence. "I-I need to tell you something."

"I know, baka, that's why we're out here!" Naruto teased lightly causing the lavender eyed man to give a small sheepish smile.

"T-the truth is I think I…I mean I think t-that I m-might…"Neji stuttered, seemingly unable to spit out what he wanted to say.

"It's ok Neji. You don't have t-" Naruto's comforting words were silenced as a pair of soft lips pressed harshly against his own. His blue eyes widened in shock as Neji slipped his tongue between Naruto's two cherubic ones. His skilful tongue massaged Naruto's, successfully receiving a lustful moan from the stunned blonde.

For a moment, Naruto lost himself in the kiss. His hands roamed from Neji's waist up his back before threading his fingers through Neji's hair.

'_Too long'_

Naruto snapped back from the kiss, leaving Neji bewildered from the sudden loss of warmth.

"N-Naruto? What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Neji questioned, all the while trying to bring Naruto back into his embrace.

'_His hair is too long. It was as if my hands expected to grip shorter hair'._

"Naruto?"

'_Shorter hair like…S-Sasuke's!'_

"Naruto?" Neji pulled Naruto out of his musings. Tears at the corners of his blue eyes, Naruto looked up and uttered the words that, no matter how much trouble would be later diverted because of them, no-one ever truly wants to hear.

"I'm sorry Neji, I can't do this. I think there's someone else. I just can't string you along."

Something behind Neji's eyes broke upon hearing Naruto's rejection.

"I-I think I have to l-leave now." Neji whispered before taking off back into the house.

Neji ran back through the kitchen and into the hall. He was trying to get as far away from the scene of total humiliation as possible but was hindered by a plastic sword wielding pirate.

"Ah! Neji, I've found you! I've been lo-Neji? Are you ok?" Lee frowned as he took in Neji's tear stained face.

"I-I'm such an idiot!" Neji cried before collapsing onto the floor. Lee followed his descent and held the shaking man in his arms.

"Shh, I'm sure it's not that bad" Lee comforted, slowly rubbing Neji's back in soft circles.

"I just thought he would choose me" Neji whispered, causing Lee to tense slightly.

"So, you told Naruto then?"

"Hmm, was I really that obvious?" Neji joked, causing Lee to chuckle softly. A few minutes passed before he hesitantly broke the silence.

"You know Neji, this isn't the end of the world. You'll find someone who will love you unconditionally, unexplainably. You will be the solitary inhabitant of their world and you will never need to cry again."

Neji smiled softly as he gazed into Lee's eyes and saw nothing but hope shining through. He wiped his tears away and subtly nestled slightly further into Lee's embrace.

'_Maybe I have already found that person.'_

Naruto stood in garden, tears streaming down his tan face. He mentally berated himself for crying. He was so selfish.

'_How do you suppose Neji feels right now?'_

Naruto's head was in such turmoil that he didn't even notice that someone was standing next to him until they handed him a handkerchief.

Looking up, Naruto offered Kabuto a weak smile before accepting the offering.

"I have to say Naruto, you're probably the only devil that has ever cried on someone else's behalf." Kabuto said quietly, causing Naruto to chuckle lightly before wiping his face with the handkerchief.

'_It smells kinda funny.' _Naruto thought before darkness started to eat at the edges of his vision.

"W-What…?" Naruto began to question before he lost consciousness.

Picking up the drugged blonde, Kabuto whispered, "Save your tears Naruto-kun. You'll need them for later." before fleeing into the dark of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Previously…

"I have to say Naruto, you're probably the only devil that has ever cried on someone else's behalf." Kabuto said quietly, causing Naruto to chuckle lightly before wiping his face with the handkerchief.

'_It smells kinda funny.' _Naruto thought before darkness started to eat at the edges of his vision.

"W-What…?" Naruto began to question before he lost consciousness.

Picking up the drugged blonde, Kabuto whispered, "Save your tears Naruto-kun. You'll need them for later." before fleeing into the dark of the night.

* * *

Chapter 12

Naruto felt himself slowly coming to. He was struggling against the misty fog that kept threatening to overwhelm his senses and drag him back into the realm of dreams. Going to raise his hand to rub away the remnants of sleep from his eyes, Naruto was confused to find he couldn't move his arms. Forcing his eyelids open, Naruto gazed upon the yellowing ceiling above him.

'_Where the hell am I?'_

Going once again to lift his arms, Naruto had now regained enough of his bearings to realise that his hands were tied against the head rest of the double bed he was currently lying on. Naruto felt himself start to hyperventilate.

'_What the fuck is going on?'_

Desperately he tried to remember the events prior to his entrapment. _'I was at Ino's party…am I still at her house? No-this is too ugly a room to be Ino's. I was talking to Neji…Oh God! I turned him down! Did he do this?! No-he left and someone started talking…gave me a sweet smelling handkerchief. Who was it?' _Naruto was brought out of his internal musings as the heavy door opposite the bed creaked open and an ominous figure stood in the doorway, illuminated by the neon blue fluorescent light from a sign outside.

"Kabuto?!"

"So, you finally got rid of them?" Kankuro smirked at the panting Uchiha, his once pristine suit now rumpled and torn where he had been forced to resort to guerrilla tactics in order to elude his hunters; the trilby hat had not been seen for the majority of the night. Scowling up at the elder teen, Sasuke managed to hiss out a menacing "Shut it" between breaths.

"Yeah, well, I was trying to find one of you lot anyway. Party's a complete washout. There isn't any decent alcohol and all the girls are either part of your fan club or the fucking celibacy group."

"Are you sure they just don't find the thought of sleeping with you horrifying enough to consider celibacy?" Gaara voiced, appearing next to Sasuke along with Shino.

"Bloody hilarious Gaara. You should go do stand-up." Kankuro replied, sarcasm lacing his every word.

"Calm down Kanky. So, ready to call it a night?"

"Yes-and don't call me Kanky!"

"I think I saw Neji and Lee in the hallway." Shino intervened before Gaara could exacerbate the situation further.

"Then let's get them, find Naruto and leave before any weird girls start chasing me. Again." Sasuke ordered, pissed that he had to spend the entire party running from them freaks. The four youths exited the lounge which appeared to be the epicentre for the party and went out into the hall to find Neji and Lee.

"Hey guys!" Lee called out from the floor cradling a sleeping Neji, tear tracks still evident on his flushed face.

"What's wrong with Neji?" Gaara questioned. Lee furrowed his forehead, causing the two oversized eyebrows to meet in the middle. "He-I mean I think he got drunk-and he came onto Naruto".

Ever the sympathetic human being, Kankuro doubled over; his body shaking in a fit of giggles. Gaara sighed at his brother's antics but didn't fail to notice the death-like aura Sasuke was emitting. Gaara smirked slightly before turning to Lee who was still crouched on the floor. "Just one question Lee-"

"You don't have to ask. He turned him down, hence the crying Hyuuga."

"Well, that's not what I wanted to know!" Kankuro stopped laughing long enough to speak. "I want to know where he got enough alcohol at this pathetic excuse of a party to build up enough Dutch courage to try and pull Naruto-ow! Gaara! What the fuck was that for?" Kankuro whined, nursing his bruised head.

"I was trying to find some brain cells in that thick skull of yours."

"Why you little-"

"What can I say Kankuro, I guess I'm a lightweight." The fight between the two brothers halted as a new voice entered the conversation and they looked over at Neji, who had untangled himself from Lee and was standing relatively uneasily in front of the rest of the group. Kankuro walked over and draped an arm across his shoulders. "Don't worry; rejection happens to the best of us. You'll bounce back." Neji nodded at the elder teen before speaking, "I've got to find Naruto and apologise. I think I came on too strong."

"Yeah, you may have just shocked him! He might give you a chance!" Kankuro encouraged but was silenced by Neji shaking his head. "No-he told me there was someone else." Sasuke stiffened at this news but it went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

'_Someone else?'_

"So this is where you left him?" Gaara questioned Neji, whilst scanning the Naruto-free garden.

"Yeah, do you think he went back inside?"

"Probably-hang on-I'll just go ask Kizu if he has seen him" Gaara said before heading over a brunette from his psych class. The rest of the group looked on and weren't comforted when they saw Gaara's normally emotionless face twist into a scowl before hurrying back to the group.

"Kizu says that he reckons Naruto must have been really drunk cos he came out here for a joint and saw Kabuto carry him out of the garden, _presumably_ to sober him up."

"Shit." Shino muttered.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Gaara icily replied.

"Hang on-if Kabuto was going to sober Naruto up, why wouldn't he go back in the house?" Lee questioned. Gaara and Shino shared a worried look that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Do you two know something we don't?" Another look was shared between the two before Gaara subtly nodded at Shino who turned back to face the group. "Well, you know on Naruto's first day at school we were all partnered up in Science? I was with Kabuto-and I think it's safe to say he has a rather unhealthy fixation with Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Neji inquired, tension etched into his face.

"He means that throughout class that sick motherfucker was jacking himself off underneath the desk whilst watching Naruto." Gaara fumed. A shocked silence ensued before Sasuke swiftly stepped forward and grabbed hold of Gaara's shirt, bringing his face close to his before shouting, "Why the fuck didn't you tell us about this before?" Gaara squirmed out of the Uchiha's grasp before spitting out, "We didn't want Naruto to find out and get upset on his first fucking day. We was waiting to see if anymore was going to come of it before getting you lot involved."

"Well is this enough to get us involved? Naruto's god-knows where with some sick hentai doing god-knows-fucking what!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that? But rather than play the fucking blame game-why don't we do something useful and try to find him?"

"I'll call Shika and the others. They can help." Neji said, breaking the silence that had ensued after Sasuke and Gaara's argument. Sasuke looked over at Gaara and was shocked to see the usually stoic red head was displaying a myriad of emotions. Hurt, despair, worry. Guilt.

"Gaara" Sasuke called out. "I'm sorry." Gaara sighed. "Don't be. But I swear if he has touched one hair on Naruto's head, I'll kill him!" Sasuke smirked and walked over to listen in on Neji's conversation with Shika on the phone.

'_Not if I kill him first.'_

"Well, well, well Naruto-kun, finally decided to wake up, hm?" Kabuto said whilst moving towards the bed. Naruto struggled frantically against his tethers but only succeeded in chafing his skin. Kabuto chuckled whilst positioning himself between Naruto's legs. Naruto went to kick him off but Kabuto held his legs down with a vice like grip. "W-Where am I?" Naruto whispered fearfully.

"Now, now Naruto. Where's the fun if I just tell you? And what exactly would you do with that information anyway? It's not like I'm going to let you simply escape."

"W-Why-"

"Why are you here? Well you see I've been looking for a man with blonde hair and a tan who's good for relieving my-tensions" Kabuto smirked down at the trapped blonde.

"Heh heh, going to tell me you're a sweet transvestite?" Naruto nervously stuttered, close to hysteria.

"You're familiar with the song? No, I can't say I am going to serenade you. What I have planned is far more-"Kabuto leant down to whisper in Naruto's ear, "_erotic_" before sucking on the sensitive ear lobe.

"Ngh-what the hell are you doing!"

"Whatever the hell I want" Kabuto smirked before swooping down to capture the blonde's lips in a fierce kiss.

Naruto tried to move his head to the side but Kabuto grabbed ahold of his golden locks and pulled; keeping his head still. Kabuto sucked at Naruto lower lip but when he was still refused entry, he bit down; drawing blood. This caused Naruto to gasp, giving Kabuto the opportunity to sweep in and map out the inside of Naruto's mouth. He slipped a hand up Naruto's shirt and forcefully pulled at his left nipple, relishing in the muffled moan that Naruto had sub-consciously released. He felt blood rushing to his steadily hardening erection. He released Naruto's lips and gazed appreciatively at the flushed quivering mess under him.

"Naruto-you are going to do whatever I say-otherwise I'll be forced to hurt those pathetic friends of yours."

Naruto's eyes widened to almost comic proportions. "N-NO! Don't hurt them!"

"So we have an understanding?" Kabuto smirked as Naruto nodded, tears flowing down his scarred face. Kabuto leant down and licked away a tear that was threatening to fall. Whispering in Naruto's ear, "I seem to be slightly _tense_ in a certain area. I want you to _suck_ it better." Naruto looked disgusted, which made Kabuto grin. This meant he understood what he had been insinuating. He reached down and freed his weeping member from the confines of his pants and in one swift movement positioned himself so that Naruto could give him a blow job.

Crying, but remembering Kabuto's earlier threat, Naruto took the head into his mouth and began to suck on it causing Kabuto to release a low moan which had Naruto feeling sick to his core. Kabuto tried to bring Naruto's head towards him in an attempt to get him to deep-throat him. However, being tied on the bed meant it was awkward to do so. That and the fact that Naruto was quite obviously a novice and therefore unable to successfully deep-throat. Therefore, in a lapse of logic due to his rising arousal, Kabuto released one of Naruto's hands and ordered him to stroke the base while continuing to suck on the head. Naruto acquiesced silently and gently stroked the base of Kabuto's cock while continuing to suck off the head, licking away the leaking pre-cum.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Kabuto grunted before pushing Naruto's head back towards the bed and releasing his essence all over the blonde's face. Riding out the afterglow, Kabuto pulled Naruto in for another harsh kiss, bruising his already abused lips.

A sound of a phone ringing caused Kabuto to swear and reach into his pocket to pull out a cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, he scowled and got up to leave the room. "I have to take this. I won't be long." Kabuto called before exiting the room.

Naruto almost fainted from complete shock but settled for hyperventilating instead. _'What the fuck is going to happen?' _Naruto wiped some tears from his face and instantly stiffened. His hand. His hand was still free. He swiftly went to attack the rope binding his other wrist to the bed. However, after struggling for several minutes, Naruto released he would need a knife to saw through the innumerable amount of knots around his wrist.

Not ready to admit defeat, Naruto quickly took stock of anything he could use in the room and his eyes fell upon the phone on the bedside cabinet.

"_**Hey, here's my number if you ever get I trouble!"**_

"_**Cheers Kiba. 663-366, kinda easy to remember!"**_

"_**Heh, yeah I know."**_

Naruto stretched his free arm across the bed towards the phone. His muscles screamed out in pain but he pulled further towards the phone. He had to actually stop himself from celebrating vocally when he eventually grabbed it before keying in Kiba's number.

_Ring Ring_

"C'mon Kiba"

_Ring Ring_

"Pick up, please Kiba"

"Hello?"

Naruto almost cried at the sound of his voice.

"Hello?" Kiba called out, sounding rather concerned.

"I-It's me."

"N-Naruto?!" Naruto could hear a commotion in the background and he wondered who was with him. "Where are you?"

"I-I don't know." Naruto whispered, hiccupping between sobs.

"O-Ok. Did Kabuto take you to wherever you are?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry Kiba." At this point the flood gate opened and tears were once again streaming down his face.

"Naruto! Don't cry. We'll find you. Is there any-"Kiba was cut off by Naruto's sudden intake of breath. Standing in the doorway was Kabuto looking beyond pissed.

"Naruto?!" Kiba's voice on the phone could be clearly heard, making Kabuto snarl and stride across the room towards the phone. He pulled out the phone cord and looked down at the shaking blonde with a look that would silence thunder.

"I guess this calls for some punishment."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N The following chapter is going to be set halfway through the last chapter. Therefore, the _'Previously…'_ extract is not the end of the last chapter but is where this one begins if that makes sense.

Previously…

"Well is this enough to get us involved? Naruto's god-knows where with some sick hentai doing god-knows-fucking what!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that? But rather than play the fucking blame game-why don't we do something useful and try to find him?"

"I'll call Shika and the others. They can help." Neji said, breaking the silence that had ensued after Sasuke and Gaara's argument. Sasuke looked over at Gaara and was shocked to see the usually stoic red head was displaying a myriad of emotions. Hurt, despair, worry. Guilt.

"Gaara" Sasuke called out. "I'm sorry." Gaara sighed. "Don't be. But I swear if he has touched one hair on Naruto's head, I'll kill him!" Sasuke smirked and walked over to listen in on Neji's conversation with Shika on the phone.

'_Not if I kill him first.'_

Chapter 13

Kiba's apartment had become the headquarters and epicentre for plan 'find and rescue Naruto Uzumaki'. Once Neji had explained the situation to Shikamaru, he swiftly took charge and contacted the police while the others contacted Choji, Tenten, Kiba and Hinata; Temari having already found out as she was with Shikamaru during the phone call. Kiba and Hinata ended their date prematurely and invited the gang over to Kiba's apartment. Although both Tenten and Choji were unable to join the group, they demanded regular updates on the proceedings.

The gang was currently sitting in various places around the lounge, waiting for Shikamaru to return from the police station. The tension was so tangible it could be felt crushing every inhabitant of the room. No one wanted to sit in silence, but neither did anyone have anything worth saying. All they could do was wait.

A sharp burst of knocks at the door caused everyone to stand to attention. Kiba rushed to the entrance and opened the door so forcefully; it almost tore of its hinges. Standing in the doorframe stood a very frustrated Shikamaru.

"Well? What did they say?" Kiba questioned the brunette. Shikamaru grunted and walked past his host and into the lounge, facing the rest of the group.

"Apparently the police are unable to get involved until Naruto has been missing for a total of forty eight hours."

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed from the corner of the room. "Did you not explain about Kabuto?"

"Of course I explained about him. They just stood there smirking and suggested that maybe Naruto willingly went with him. That it was _consensual_." Shikamaru spat out, his words dripping with venom.

"Y-You don't think it was, do you?" Neji asked tentatively, to which Kankuro guffawed loudly.

"If he turned you down, why the hell would he settle for that freak?!" He managed to ask between bouts of laughter. Gaara silently fumed in the corner, ready to reprimand his elder sibling only for another to beat him to it.

"This is no fucking time to laughing your arse off! It's fucking serious, Kankuro!" Temari yelled at her tactless brother, causing the laughter to swiftly silence.

Everyone sank into their seats. _What to do?_ They had no leads, no idea where Kabuto would've taken Naruto and no concrete evidence that Kabuto was even the one that took him. Depression descended upon the group as they drifted into an uneasy silence.

_Ring Ring_

The phone cut through the silence like a knife, causing everyone to start at the sudden noise. Kiba sighed and moved towards the phone.

_Ring Ring_

Picking up Kiba tried to not let annoyance creep into his voice. He wanted to keep the line free in case the police changed their mind and decided to investigate. "Hello?"

Kiba could hear a strangled cry on the other end of line but no response came.

"Hello?" Kiba called out, sounding rather concerned.

"I-It's me."

"N-Naruto?!" Kiba gasped. Naruto was on the phone! The rest of the group snapped to attention and began to fervently question the brunette. Blocking them out, Kiba asked, "Where are you?"

"I-I don't know." Naruto whispered, hiccupping between sobs. Kiba ran his fingers through his hair. He had to try and comfort Naruto but at the same time, they really needed to know where he was and why he was there.

"O-Ok. Did Kabuto take you to wherever you are?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry Kiba." Confusion as to why he was apologising quickly left his mind as Kiba heard Naruto sobbing down the phone.

"Naruto! Don't cry. We'll find you. Is there any-"Kiba was cut off by Naruto's sudden intake of breath. His heart jumped up to his throat, wondering what could've caused Naruto's reaction.

"Naruto?!" Kiba called out desperately. _Why wasn't he answering?_ After a brief moment of silence, Kiba could hear the dial tone. _He hung up._

"NARUTO!" Kiba bellowed down the phone, although he knew at this point it was useless to do so. Sasuke stormed over and snatched the phone from the brunette's hand. Placing it next to his ear, he scowled at the dial tone and slammed it back into its cradle.

"Well, what happened?" Gaara questioned. Everyone turned to Kiba, waiting for his response.

Kiba sighed, "He doesn't know where he is, and I don't know what has happened; but he was crying quite a lot." At this Sasuke stiffened slightly.

"And what about Kabuto? Was it him that took him?" Sasuke hissed between his clenched teeth.

"Yes" Kiba answered dejectedly. Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall, causing several framed pictures to fall to the floor but no one had the heart to reprimand him. They all felt the same.

"Give me the phone" Shikamaru ordered. The others looked incredulously at him before Kiba pulled himself out of his daze and tossed the phone over to him. Shikamaru then proceeded to dial several numbers and held the phone close to his ear. "Has anyone got any paper? And a pen?"

Realising that Shika had called the operator in order to get the number of the last call received, Kiba swiftly moved to a desk in the corner of the room and opened one of its drawers, finding a pad and pack of pens. Tossing the pad and one of the pens across to Shikamaru, everyone waited with baited breath while he hurriedly noted down the number and hung up the phone.

"Now what?" Kankuro questioned. "We can't call back. Naruto hung up for a reason."

"I'm not going to call back." Shikamaru replied, making his way towards the desk where there was a computer. Pressing the 'on' button, Shika waited for it to power up while explaining his theory. "Kabuto is unlikely to have taken Naruto back to his home. His parents are hardly going to welcome a hostage being held in their house and Kabuto isn't a complete idiot. He knows he can't take Naruto back to his, so where else is there? Asides from his friends at school, I doubt he has many acquaintances to turn to as he has just recently moved here. Am I right in assuming this Sasuke?"

"Well, he pretty much kept himself to himself, but no, I never saw him with anyone who wasn't from school."

"Right, as the rest of the idiots were still at the party, Kabuto hasn't gone with one of them. That leaves only one avenue for him to have pursued." At this Shikamaru opened up the search engine and began to type in the number Naruto called from. Twisting the screen towards the rest of the group, they saw the contact page for a hotel not too far from where they were. "He took him here."

"Can't this heap of junk go any faster?" Sasuke complained from the backseat of Kiba's jeep. He was uncomfortably positioned in the back with Neji, Lee, Gaara and Kankuro while Shikamaru was in the front, giving directions to Kiba who was in the driver's seat. Shino, Temari and Hinata had agreed to waiting at the apartment as it would be quicker to take just one car.

Kiba ground his teeth in frustration towards the raven. "Yes, this is as fast as I can go without getting pulled over by the cops." Sasuke tutted in annoyance but ceased playing his role as backseat driver.

"Just take the next left Kiba and it should be on the corner." Shikamaru directed and sure enough, a building adorned with a neon blue sign saying _'Sleep Easy Suites'_.

"How tacky" Kankuro observed.

"Oh yes, because that's why we're here, to comment on the décor." Gaara replied testily which only evoked a raised eyebrow from the recipient of sarcasm.

"Are we going to sit here arguing or actually go get Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted impatience in his voice clearly evident.

"We need to think of a plan…" Neji begun before Kiba cut him off. "Screw a plan. We don't have time. Let's just go, find Naruto, beat the ever loving crap out of Kabuto and go home." Following his swift tirade of orders, Kiba jumped out of the car and stormed towards the hotel entrance. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friend's impetuous behaviour, but swiftly followed him, the rest of gang tumbling out of the back and following close on their heels.

Kiba stood in front of the main reception desk and was about to speak when a wizened old man from behind said desk beat him to it.

"More cosplayers huh? Is there a convention or something going on?"

Ever the intelligent human being, Kiba's answer to this was "Huh?"

The old man showed off a toothless grin and said, "Well you're all dressed rather strangely; besides you two that is." motioning to Shikamaru and Kiba. The rest looked down at their attire and realised that of course, they were still wearing their costumes from the party.

'_Wait…__**more**__ cosplayers?'_

"Excuse me, we're trying to find a couple of our friends. They said they were going to come here and sober up a bit before we hit a few more parties. There was two of them; one was dressed as a scientist and another as devil." The lie slid smoothly out of Sasuke's lips.

"Ah yes, of course I remember. The blonde boy did look pretty out of it. Guess some people just can't hold their alcohol, huh?" The old man jeered in good humour, unaware of the darkening aura surrounding the group before him. "They're in room 24A I believe, just down the hall there."

A swift thanks was thrown towards the man before the group ran towards the hall pointed out by the old man. Scanning the door numbers quickly, it was Lee who found the correct door.

"Guys, over here!" he shouted. Sasuke was closest and ran towards the door. Seeing that it was indeed 24A, he wasted no time in kicking down the door. The sight that greeted him upon his knocking down the wooden door made his stomach clench and blood boil over.

Kabuto was leering over Naruto who had been tied to the bed. His wrists already rubbed raw against his bonds. His red shirt lay in tatters across the bed; his boots, trousers and underwear had been thrown across the room, obviously stripped from Naruto in haste. Naruto's once unblemished golden skin was now littered with ugly red marks and bruises in the shape of Kabuto's fingers.

What really made Sasuke angry though was Kabuto's position over the blonde. Two of his fingers were currently inside Naruto's entrance, stretching the tight ring of muscle, causing Naruto a great deal of pain and humiliation if the tears coursing down his face were anything to go by.

"You bastard!" Sasuke screamed before hurling himself at Kabuto, who looked up in shock at the sudden intrusion just to get a fist hit him square in the jaw for his efforts. The impact sent Kabuto flying across the room, with Sasuke right behind him in a flurry of punches and kicks. A burst lip, a broken nose, a black eye. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough to make up for what he had done.

A strangled cry from the bed pulled Sasuke from his red tinted vision of rage. Leaving Kabuto curled up in the corner, Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side where Kiba, Gaara and Lee were attempting to untie Naruto from the bed. Shikamaru and Kankuro were explaining the situation to occupants of the nearby rooms. Sasuke produced a knife from the depths of his pockets and swiftly cut through the ropes, causing Naruto to fall into his arms and wrap his arms around his neck in a tight embrace, sobs wracking his entire body. Neji appeared from behind Sasuke and motioned to the bundle of clothes he had picked up from around the room. With the utmost care, Sasuke put Naruto's trousers on for him in an attempt to give back some of his dignity.

There was the sound of a scuffle outside the room and the sound of a swift punch being thrown. "Oi, you fucker! Get back here!" A distinctive yell came from the hallway. Neji went out to see what had happened and saw Kankuro nursing a fresh black eye and Shikamaru crouched next to a young girl who looked like she had been pushed over and sprained her wrist on the fall.

"Fucking bastard!" Kankuro muttered. Neji gasped and looked back into the room where he had last seen Kabuto. His suspicions were correct. He was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Previously…

Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side where Kiba, Gaara and Lee were attempting to untie Naruto from the bed. Shikamaru and Kankuro were explaining the situation to occupants of the nearby rooms. Sasuke produced a knife from the depths of his pockets and swiftly cut through the ropes, causing Naruto to fall into his arms and wrap his arms around his neck in a tight embrace, sobs wracking his entire body. Neji appeared from behind Sasuke and motioned to the bundle of clothes he had picked up from around the room. With the utmost care, Sasuke put Naruto's trousers on for him in an attempt to give back some of his dignity.

There was the sound of a scuffle outside the room and the sound of a swift punch being thrown. "Oi, you fucker! Get back here!" A distinctive yell came from the hallway. Neji went out to see what had happened and saw Kankuro nursing a fresh black eye and Shikamaru crouched next to a young girl who looked like she had been pushed over and sprained her wrist on the fall.

"Fucking bastard!" Kankuro muttered. Neji gasped and looked back into the room where he had last seen Kabuto. His suspicions were correct. He was gone.

Chapter 14

"Alright Naruto, we're back at your apartment. Is there anything you want?" Kiba asked the blonde who was precariously perched on the edge of his sofa. Naruto shook his head slowly, a blank look gracing his face. Kiba turned to the rest of the gang who were hovering in the hallway as if to ask what he should do. Sasuke sighed, "He may just be overwhelmed because there's so many of us here. Why don't you lot go home and I'll stay and keep you updated?"

"And why should you be the one to stay?" Neji questioned but was silenced by Lee's disapproving glare.

"Because my bike is still at Ino's and her house is relatively close to Naruto's, so I'll go pick it up tomorrow." Sasuke answered testily. The others acquiesced silently and swiftly exited the apartment. Sasuke mentally readied himself and entered the living room, looking crestfallen when he noticed the blonde hadn't moved position in the entire time he had been out of the room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out from the threshold of the room. "Naruto?" he called out again when he gained no recognition from the blonde. With the utmost care not to startle the blonde, Sasuke moved to the sofa and sat next to him. "Come on, Naruto." He whispered in soft tones.

Naruto looked up and the sight of his shimmering blue eyes, burning with the thousand pent up tears that threatened to pour caused Sasuke's heart to jump. As if acknowledging his presence for the first time, Naruto blinked and muttered, "S-Sas…" before throwing himself forward and burying his head in the raven's chest, crying his heart out.

"Shh, shh, Naruto. It's ok, I'm here." Sasuke muttered in an uncharacteristically comforting tone whilst holding the blonde in a tight embrace.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto managed to mumble between sobs. At the apology, Sasuke pushed the blonde away from his chest in order to look into his blue eyes.

"Why the hell are _you_ apologising?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Naruto averted his gaze and softly muttered, "Kabuto told me t-that he would h-hurt you l-lot if I d-didn't do he w-wanted…but I still called Kiba. I put you all in danger!" Naruto went to wriggle out of the ravens grasp but Sasuke continued to keep his hold on the blonde.

"Stop it Naruto, if you didn't call, we would have never been able to find you and I…I couldn't have lived with myself if…if I had known that…" Sasuke stopped his ramblings and his eyes sharpened considerably. "Naruto, what did Kabuto want you to do? How far did he go?"

Naruto stiffened at the question, making Sasuke regret asking. Just when he was about to retract the inquiry, Naruto locked azure eyes with onyx orbs and answered, "He m-made me s-suck…umm" Naruto looked hopefully at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded to show he had understood and that Naruto didn't have to say it. Slightly relieved, Naruto continued, "B-but when he f-found out t-that I had c-called Kiba he said that I needed t-to be _'punished'_. He never got any further than fingers, but if you hadn't turned up when you d-did…" Naruto tried to stop the tears cascading down his face but failed miserably.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheeks softly, wiping away streams of tears. "Is there someone you would like to have come over?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Naruto looked vaguely disappointed and asked "Do you not want to stay?"

"That's not it…it's just Neji told us that you said the reason you couldn't go out with him is because there was someone else. I just wondered if you would like that person to…" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed up against his.

Naruto pulled away, "You idiot, the other person was you, but don't worry, I understand if you don't feel the same"

"W-What? Naruto, I feel the same way too" Sasuke muttered, embarrassment at his corny confession evident in his awkward tone.

Naruto simply smirked and answered, "Good" before leaning forward to once again capture Sasuke lips. Snapping out of his shocked stance, Sasuke grinned into the kiss allowing lust to cloud his vision. He gently nipped at Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance to which Naruto willingly complied. Sasuke massaged Naruto's tongue with his own, relishing in the soft mewls emitted from the blonde. As the kiss intensified, Sasuke changed positions, pushing Naruto back so that he was lying on the sofa with Sasuke straddling his hips. Reluctantly coming up for air, Sasuke looked down at Naruto, soaking in the image of the tanned blonde lying submissively under him, soft golden locks ruffled and splayed across the pillow on the sofa. His eyes were misted over with desire and his plump lips looked thoroughly ravaged…and there was a distinctive bruise on the delicate skin covering Naruto's collar bone. A bruise that he most certainly did not give.

Sasuke snapped out of his lust induced stupor and looked down at Naruto with the utmost seriousness. "Naruto, are you sure you want to do this? I mean Kabuto…"

"Sasuke, you _are not_ Kabuto. When I think of tonight, I don't want to ever remember Kabuto, only you Sasuke…just you."

Sasuke smiled and once again captured Naruto's lips before trailing down, gently sucking the side of his neck, before reaching that disgusting bruise on his collar bone. Licking it gently, Sasuke willed it to vanish before sucking the skin, covering one bruise with his own. Naruto moaned lightly at the ministrations, urging Sasuke onward.

Sasuke smirked and trailed further down the blonde's chest, leaving soft butterfly kisses in his wake. He dipped his tongue playfully into Naruto's belly button, causing him to whine slightly. Reaching up, Sasuke initiated another passionate kiss whilst rocking his hips into Naruto's, rubbing their two erections together.

"Ngh…S-Sas…" Naruto moaned at the delicious friction that was causing the tent in his jeans to become more pronounced…as well as unbearable. "C-Clothes." he said, hoping Sasuke got the meaning. Grinning into the crook of Naruto's neck, Sasuke allowed his hands to wander down Naruto's torso and down to his waistband. Fumbling slightly with the zip, Sasuke managed to remove the jeans, leaving Naruto lying on the sofa in full nakedness.

Looking up, Naruto saw Sasuke staring at him and frowned when he saw he was still dressed. Reaching across to the raven, Naruto proceeded in taking off Sasuke's clothing, kissing each inch of visible skin as it came on show.

When there were no more clothes to remove, Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto his back and sucked on his fingers. Pressing one digit into Naruto's entrance, Sasuke asked "Are you sure Naruto?" Receiving a swift nod, Sasuke continued, adding another finger and scissoring them in order to widen the entrance. When the third finger was added, Naruto gasped and gripped the edge of the sofa as it bushed passed his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. Seeing Naruto's reaction, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in front of the blonde's entrance before hesitating. "Naruto, are you sure?" Frustrated with the stalling, Naruto pushed forward, impaling himself onto Sasuke's cock before wincing sharply.

Sasuke wanted to move, to travel further into that tight heat that was surrounding his member, but he waited. Waited for Naruto to become accustomed to his size. "M-move." Naruto whispered at last, and Sasuke was more than happy to oblige. He violently thrusted in and out of the writhing blonde making sure to hit Naruto's prostate with each movement. "Ah! There, harder, f-faster" Naruto cried out, feeling his orgasm increasing. Within several thrusts, each hitting that bundle of nerves, Naruto climaxed, cum shooting out in copius amounts across his stomach and chest. Feeling Naruto's walls contract around him, Sasuke gave into his own orgasm, filling Naruto with his own seed.

Sasuke gently pulled out, causing both of them to moan lightly and collapsed next to the blonde. He reached up and started to play gently with Naruto's hair, twining strands between his fingers. Whispering in the shell of his ear, Sasuke said, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

A few days later, Kabuto was arrested by the Konoha Police Dept. and was facing charges of both kidnapping and attempted rape. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in Naruto's apartment, watching TV when the detective in charge of the case called to let them know.

"You will have to come down to the station to make a formal statement and you would most likely have to speak at the trial, do you understand Mr Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I understand. I'll do it."

"I'll have someone call you with the details within the next few days as well as organise a time for you to come down to the station. At your own convenience, of course."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the inspector's patronising tone, causing Sasuke to grin next to him. "Got it." He answered before bidding the inspector farewell and hanging up the phone. Curling up against Sasuke, they continued to watch TV. Kabuto was forgotten, all that mattered was that they had each other.

Naruto didn't even notice the rain hit the window or the lightening streak across the sky.


End file.
